


Dark Heir - First year

by ViolaVampyre



Series: Dark Heir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Hermione Granger Bashing, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Voldemort has a child, a son, who lives a life parallel to a certain Harry Potter. The son, Darius, was raised by his uncle Lucius Malfoy and will finally get to attend Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607878
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this sort of story have been done several times but this is my version of it. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> I am not the biggest fan of Harry Potter and have only read the first book and then seen the movies. The story will therefore be influenced by the movies more than the books.

“Excuse me?” Harry looked up towards the door of the compartment where two young boys stood. The boys were similar in appearance; both had pale skin and light blond, nearly white hair but one of them had slightly longer hair and dark brown eyes and the other had slicked back, shorter hair and grey eyes. Harry recognised the grey-eyed boy as the one he had met at Madam Malkin’s and he could only assume that the other was his relative.  
“May we sit with you?” the brown-eyed boy continued, flashing a friendly smile which exposed his perfectly white teeth. Harry smiled back and nodded, missing the small scowl on Ron’s face. The boys thanked him and stepped inside, placing their fancy looking trunks on the shelf above before they sat down, the brown-eyed sitting beside Harry and the grey-eyed sitting next to Ron.  
“Hi,” the brown-eyed boy greeted and held out his hand towards Harry who took it. “My name is Darius Malfoy and this is my cousin.” The grey-eyed one reached out his hand as well and Harry took his hand as well.  
“My name is Draco Malfoy.” Harry smiled at them both as he introduced himself.  
Darius and Draco exchanged a brief look before they gazed back at Harry with smiles on their faces.  
“Nice to meet you,” Draco said and then he and Darius turned towards Ron who had a displeased look on his face.  
“So, you’re Malfoys?” Ron asked and Darius nodded. “Aren’t they all Death Eaters?” Darius’ smile fell but otherwise he showed no reaction to the comment and turned to Harry again but Draco’s eyes grew cold as he glared at Ron but he did not respond.

“Are you also first years?” Darius asked Harry who nodded albeit a little warily due to the sudden tense atmosphere.  
“Yes, I only just learned that Hogwarts existed,” he answered.  
“I take it that means you were raised in a muggle home, am I right?” Darius asked and Draco turned towards them again while Harry nodded.  
“Apparently my parents were wizards but I was raised at my aunt’s and uncle’s.” Darius smiled.  
“I was also raised by my uncle and aunt, Draco’s parents. Although they were wizards as well so I have known about Hogwarts practically my whole life. I have always looked forward to attending.”  
“Looking forward to be a Slytherin?” Ron asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat slouched in his seat. Darius glanced at him, his face blank. Draco glared at Ron and proudly raised his chin, looking noble.  
“I am, as a matter of fact. Our parents were sorted there.” Ron scoffed at him.  
“Figures. All Death Eaters are snakes.”  
“And let me guess,” Draco said as he glared at Ron. “You hope to join Gryffindor like the rest of your weasel family? The house of Dumbledore’s brainless pussycats.”  
“At least we never licked the boots of some crazy killer snake,” Ron spat back. He and Draco both looked ready to start throwing punches when Darius stood up.  
“Draco, calm down,” he said coolly, getting his cousin’s attention. “Let us just leave. We can find another compartment.” He reached overhead to grab their bags, handing Draco his and then moved towards the door.  
“It was nice meeting you Potter,” Darius said over his shoulder, although his voice had taken a slightly bitter tone. “I guess I will see you at Hogwarts. Hopefully in better company.” He and Draco cast a quick glare at Ron before they left. Harry felt stunned; he barely even understood what had just happened and he looked at Ron who was now smiling at him.  
“What was that all about?” Harry asked carefully. “What did you mean with sorting?” Ron sat up a bit straighter.  
“See, Hogwarts has four houses where all the first years are sorted into upon arrival. You are sorted based on your personality and traits. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” he explained, his voice taking a bitter tone when he said Slytherin. “Gryffindor is the best house; it’s the house of the brave but Slytherin is the evil house. You-know-who went to Slytherin and so did all his followers, the Death Eaters. Everyone knows that all Slytherins are evil.” Harry bit his lower lip as he gazed towards the door where the two Malfoys had left.  
“They didn’t seem evil,” he mumbled, half to himself but Ron heard him.  
“Well, they were obviously just pretending to be friendly to get close to the Boy-who-lived. You probably don’t know this, growing up with muggles, but a lot of Death Eaters probably want to harm you because you killed their lord. They’re sneaky, slimy snakes, the lot of them.” Harry swallowed, his throat feeling dry; he did not know how this sorting was done but he hoped that he would not end up in Slytherin if it meant being surrounded by people who would wish him harm.

Darius smiled as the Hogwarts castle appeared before them; it looked just like his uncles Lucius and Severus had described it. He could not wait to enter the place which had been like a home to his father. He glanced at Draco who sat beside him in the boat and saw an equally excited look on his face. Across from them sat a small girl with blond pigtails who was gaping at the sight of the castle and next to her sat a nervous looking boy who had been gripping the edge of the boat ever since he sat down.  
“Are you alright?” Darius asked the boy, holding back a smile when the boy jumped at the sound of his voice.  
“I’m not a very good swimmer,” he replied with a small voice.  
“I doubt you will fall in,” Draco commented, slightly amused.  
“It would be just my luck if I did,” the boy sighed. The girl giggled softly beside him.  
“If you do fall in we will help you out, alright?” Darius assured and then held out his hand towards the boy. “I am Darius, by the way, Darius Malfoy.” The boy held out a trembling hand, the other hand still gripping the edge, his knuckles turning white.  
“Neville Longbottom,” he introduced. Darius smiled at the boy and then turned to the girl and held out his hand to her as well. She smiled back, a small blush on her cheeks.  
“I’m Hannah Abbott. Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.”  
“I’m Draco Malfoy,” Draco said with a proud voice as he exchanged handshakes with the other children as well. Hannah gazed between the two blonds.  
“Are you brothers?” Draco and Darius exchanged a quick glance before they both smiled at her.  
“In all but name, yes,” Darius answered. “We are actually cousins but I was raised by his parents.”  
“What about your own parents?” Hannah asked softly and Darius’ smile faded.  
“They died…in the war,” he spoke softly. Hannah gasped and nervously fiddled with one of her braids.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” she said with a small voice, the blush on her cheeks darkening so her whole face appeared red. Darius gave her a small smile.  
“It is fine. It was a long time ago,” he assured. He noticed that Neville had gone quiet, his head lowered to his feet. Darius had heard what had happened to the Longbottoms so he understood that the boy must be upset about it. 

They did not speak any more about the subject as the boats finally reached their destination and everyone stepped out and approached the castle.

Darius recognised professor McGonagall from the descriptions he had gotten from Severus; the woman looked just as strict as he had imagined even as she greeted the students and welcomed them to the school. He held back a smile when he remembered how his uncle Severus had described her once: “The living proof that not all Gryffindors are complete fools.” 

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” professor McGonagall said right before she left through a set of doors. The students all began speaking in hushed voices to each other, all speaking about the school and the sorting, some stating which house they wished to be sorted into. Darius looked around, spotting some familiar faces from children whom he and Draco used to play with when they were younger. He saw Pansy standing next to a bushy-haired girl, her arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed while the other girl seemed to be speaking to her in an enthusiastic manner. Crabbe and Goyle stood closer to the back but waved when they saw him looking at them. Darius waved back and so did Draco. Darius also spotted Harry Potter who was still accompanied with the Weasley boy as they spoke to each other. Draco noticed him looking at them and gave him a small nudge at the side to get his cousin’s attention.  
“They will pay for speaking bad about our family later, you’ll see,” Draco commented, smiling at him.  
“Just do not go overboard, Draco,” Darius answered, knowing the nature of his cousin. “Do not go looking for fights.”  
“I’m a Malfoy, I am better than that,” Draco stated, his head held high in a noble fashion, looking, and sounding, like a smaller version of his father which made Darius laugh.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly after that, holding a rolled-up parchment in her hand, her sharp eyes scanning everyone as they all grew silent again.  
“We’re ready for you now,” she stated and lead the way through the large doors and into the Great Hall which was already filled with the older students all sitting by their respective house tables while the teachers sat in front of them all. Darius and Draco both smiled when they spotted Severus and discreetly waved at him. The stern-looking man gave a small nod back as the only indication that he had seen them.

Darius gazed up at the high ceiling which resembled the night sky and hundreds of floating candles seemed to burn above them.  
“It’s not real, the ceiling,” Darius heard a voice say matter-of-factly and gazed back to see the bushy-haired girl as she spoke to Pansy once more. “It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts; A History.” Darius snorted and saw Pansy roll her eyes at the girl; they were in a magical school after all and he reckoned that the majority of the students had read Hogwarts: A History as well since it was a recommendation for all students before entering. He sent Pansy a sympathetic look before he once more took in his surroundings, only half paying attention to the headmaster as he spoke although he had to admit to being surprised at hearing him mentioning dying a painful death to a bunch of eleven-year-olds, some of them completely new to the wizarding world. Darius had never liked Dumbledore; the man struck him as arrogant and careless, especially in his way of running the school if the stories he had heard were any indication. He had also heard that the man did not like Slytherins which only added to Darius’ dislike towards the man.

Professor McGonagall stepped up towards the small stool on which the sorting hat rested and began to unroll the parchment in her hand, instructing the first-years to step forth when they heard their name. She put on a pair of square glasses and began to read the first name:  
“First up, Abbott, Hannah.” Darius smiled and whispered a soft good luck to Hannah as she passed him on her way up to the stool. She gave him a smile over her shoulder, her cheeks once more covered in a small blush. Once she was seated on the stool professor McGonagall gently placed the hat over her head and it did not take long before it shouted out Hufflepuff in a loud, gruff voice, making some of the students jump and others gaped at the hat. Hannah was practically beaming when the students at Hufflepuff started cheering while she went to join them. McGonagall continued down the list, calling name after name who were all sorted into different houses.  
“Granger, Hermione.” The bushy-haired girl raised her chin as she went up to the stool and sat down.  
“What do you think? Ravenclaw?” Draco whispered to Darius when the hat was placed on her head. Darius merely shrugged his shoulders right before the hat called out Gryffindor.

More names were called; Neville Longbottom having just been sorted into Gryffindor, much to Draco’s surprise.  
“He did not strike me as very brave,” he commented as Neville nervously approached his table.  
“Never judge too quickly,” Darius answered back.  
“Malfoy, Draco.” Darius smiled at his cousin.  
“Make your father proud,” he told him and Draco smiled back.  
“I always do,” he answered back and proudly went up to the stool, sitting with his back straight and a confident look on his face. Darius laughed as the hat barely even touched Draco’s head before calling out Slytherin. Draco flashed a small smirk and winked at Darius as he stepped off the stool and went to join the cheering Slytherins.  
“Malfoy, Darius.” Darius smiled when his name was called out and walked just as proudly as his cousin towards the stool and sat down before he felt the weight of the old hat on his head.  
“Another Malfoy, eh?” the hat spoke in his head. “Or is it Riddle-Malfoy?” Darius closed his eyes, hoping that no one was able to overhear the conversation.  
“Hush, hat! Nobody must know that name. Not yet,” he spoke back and the hat hummed.  
“I see, I see. Well, even though you possess traits suitable for the other houses, I suppose we both know where you belong, don’t we, boy?” Darius smiled at the hat’s words.  
“Slytherin,” Darius whispered at the same time as the hat called it out. Draco and some of the other Slytherins stood up and cheered when Darius joined them. Darius could even swear that he saw a tiny smile on Severus Snape’s face as he gazed towards the dark clad man but it was very subtle, just the slightest upturn of his lips which was gone as soon as it had appeared. Draco hugged his cousin as soon as Darius sat down.  
“Both our fathers will be proud,” he whispered in Darius’ ear and Darius nodded, smiling brightly.

The sorting continued and Draco and Darius smiled when Pansy came to join them at Slytherin; Crabbe and Goyle having already been sorted there earlier.  
“Potter, Harry.” If Darius had not known better he would have thought that someone had cast a stupefy on every person in the Great Hall based on how quiet and still everyone got upon hearing the name. Everyone watched as Harry cautiously went up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The hat was silent for a long while as it seemed to ponder on where to put the famous boy. The students by the tables began to whisper amongst each other, some betting amongst themselves where he would go.  
“Gryffindor!” The roar from the Gryffindor table was almost deafening while the other houses sighed and groaned in disappointment.  
“That is a pity,” Darius commented to Draco and the other Slytherins. “I guess one can only hope that he does not become another Dumbledore worshipper.”  
“Most likely he will,” one of the third years stated. “Have you seen the way Dumbledore has been eying him from the moment he stepped into the room? He’s practically grooming the poor boy already.” Darius glanced at the headmaster and true enough, the old man was watching Harry even though he tried to be discreet about it.  
“Poor boy indeed,” Darius mumbled, half to himself.

The Weasley boy was amongst the last ones to be called for sorting. Draco was glaring as the red headed boy went up to the stool and sat down.  
“I would laugh and cry if he was sorted into Slytherin,” Draco said and the others around him snickered. None of them were surprised when the hat called out Gryffindor after only a few seconds. The last one to be sorted was Blaise Zabini; Darius had met the boy a few times but did not know him too well but he smiled when he was sorted into Slytherin.

With everyone sorted and seated the headmaster announced the beginning of the feast just as the tables were filled with food. Darius had not realised how hungry he was until he smelled the food before him and he happily filled the plate before him and started eating, mindful of his etiquette just like his uncle had taught him; as a Malfoy you never wolfed down your food, no matter how hungry you are.

The feast had been a great event; Darius got to speak to a lot of his fellow house members as well as some of the ghosts which resided in the school. It had been an eventful day and some first years were stifling their yawns as the prefects led the ways to the dormitories.  
“Right,” the prefect for Slytherin, Gemma Farley, said as they had reached the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall. “Behind this wall is the Slytherin Common Room. You will need a password to enter.” She turned towards the wall and uttered the password: “Aspidelaps scutatus” which allowed them to enter. The room had rustic stone walls that seemed to shimmer in different green shades thanks to the coloured lanterns which hung from the ceiling as well as the painted windows which showed the greenish water of the lake. Everything seemed to be in various shades of green and there was an open fire hearth by the far wall with a portrait of a serpent above the mantlepiece. Many chairs and sofas were spread out in the room, some with small tables next to them and there was also a chess table. Darius also noticed the tapestries which adorned the walls and recognised the motifs to show the adventures of the Slytherins from the medieval time.

Darius and Draco both smiled when they saw Snape walk into the Common Room and stood before the first years. His face held his usual blank expression as he gazed at the students.  
“Welcome to Slytherin. As you may know our house is not the most popular at Hogwarts so it is important that you all look after one another and keep a united front. I do not expect all of you to be the closest of friends but at least respect each other and ensure that nobody is left out. If anyone is having problems, academically or privately please inform a prefect or myself. Also, just because we have a bad reputation that does not mean we should condone it. I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour at all times. I expect you to focus on your studies, mind your manners and obey your teachers. If I notice anyone’s grades slipping I will assign a tutor from one of the older students but I also recommend starting studying groups. I will not accept any of my snakes to preform badly in class or act foolishly or rudely. Any bad behaviour will be punished accordingly. Understand?” Some of the students seemed intimidated by the tall, stern looking teacher but others smiled at him as they all nodded their understanding.  
“Good. I also expect all of you to keep the Common Room as well as your dorms tidy. There may be house elves here at Hogwarts but they are not here to look after any personal belongings. They will do your laundry but you will have to put away your own clothes as well as make your beds. My office will be open an hour before dinner and in the evenings until eight o’clock if any of you have any questions. Curfew is at nine o’clock sharp and you are expected to at least be in the Common Room before then. I will not tolerate anyone breaking curfew. If I, or anyone else, catch you outside of the Common Room after curfew you will be punished by point loss and detention.” The first years nodded once more and Snape gave a small nod of approval before he bid them goodnight and left again. Gemma then once again addressed the first years.  
“Now, the password for entering here must not be shared with anyone outside of the Slytherin house, you are also not allowed to bring anyone else from a different house in here,” she instructed. “The password is changed every fortnight and you can see it on the notice board should you forget it. Avoid writing it down anywhere else as that may risk anyone else reading it. Any questions so far?” All the first years remained silent, some shaking their heads and Gemma smiled.  
“Good. Then you may head to the dorms. Boys that way and girls this way. Your belongings should already be there.” Some of the students raced each other to the dormitories, laughing all the way, but Draco and Darius lingered at the back. Darius soaked in the atmosphere while he walked; as much as he loved living at the Malfoy estate he could not help feeling at home at Hogwarts and he planned to enjoy his time there.

Darius and Draco spent most of the rest of the evening doing some last-minute studying for their first day of lessons. Beside their required books which had been stated in their acceptance letters Snape and Lucius had also given them additional books on each of their subjects so that they could further their studies. Both Darius and Draco had also gladly shared these books or recommended titles to their fellow Slytherin first years.


	2. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and the other students begin their lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some dialogue from the movie here but I have tried to keep it original.

By Monday morning the boys were sitting at the Slytherin table having their breakfast and Darius was silently feeding pieces of meat to his dear pet snake Megara. She was a beautiful snake with fine, blackish-purple scale and deep black eyes. The other Slytherins loved her and had already named her their unofficial mascot. Some of the students at the other houses had showed displeasure and even fear at seeing Megara but Darius ignored them. He knew that his pet would not harm anyone, unless he wanted her to.

Darius was lovingly petting Megara’s head when Snape approached him and Draco by the table.

“Good morning, Malfoys,” he greeted in his usual dark, velvety voice and both boys turned to face him with smiles on their faces.

“Good morning, uncle Severus,” they both greeted and Snape gave them both a serious look.

“I will remind you both that while here at Hogwarts you will address me as Professor Snape, just like everyone else,” he warned. The boys nodded and apologised for their slip up before Snape continued.

“I would like for the both of you to join me later in my office. I expect you there after your third period and I will not accept tardiness.” Although his face remained stern both boys saw the tender look in his eyes.

“Of course, professor,” Draco nodded.

“We will be there, professor,” Darius added and Snape gave them both a nod before he left again, disappearing like a shadow into the dark halls of the school. Once the boys faced their tables again they noticed that some of the other students were staring at them.

“Professor Snape is your uncle?” a second year, Miles Bletchley, asked, eyes large as they darted between the two blond boys. Draco and Darius exchanged a look and then faced their house mate.

“Not precisely,” Darius explained. “We call him uncle but he is really just a very close friend of the family.” Some of the older girls by the table looked at them, smiles on their faces and eyes shining.

“Do you spend time with him privately then?” one of them asked with an excited voice.

“What’s he like outside of school?”

“What does he like?”

“Does he have any hobbies?”

“Have you ever seen him laugh?” Several questions were bombarded on them and the two boys held back their amusement. Knowing what a private person their uncle was they answered the questions with carefully thought of words, revealing just enough to still some curiosity but at the same time keeping Snape’s private life intact.

Draco and Darius were seated next to each other during their first lesson. They had made sure to be amongst the first students to arrive in order to get the seats at the front of the classroom, right in front of the teacher’s desk. Granger had given them a bit of a sour look when she sat down at the desk to their right as she had no doubt also coveted that seat.

Slowly the classroom was being filled with students from Slytherin and Gryffindor as they all set up their desks with their books, quills, and parchments ready while McGonagall stepped to the front of the classroom to address them.

“Good morning class and welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” she spoke with a hint of pride in her voice while she held her head high. She then gave all the students a stern look as she continued: “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Please, start taking notes.” She went to stand before her desk while all the students reached for their quills and had them ready, watching her as they waited for her to continue.

“Now, as I am sure you have all read in your course book, transfiguration is about changing the form or appearance of something. This is, by no means, an easy task and if you expect to succeed with this by merely waving your wand and speaking a spell you are severely mistaken. It takes hard work and concentration. If you dedicate yourselves enough to this artform you will, eventually, be able to transfigure objects, animals and even humans. Please observe.” The students all looked at her as she began to change form; her features morphing into those of a silver tabby cat which now sat upon the desk. There was a series of gasps from the students but otherwise the classroom was completely silent as they all stared at their professor’s new form. Darius never thought that he could find a professor cute but he had to admit that her cat form was adorable but also graceful and dignified, much like she was in her human form.

The silence was broken when the door to the classroom was swung open and two students ran inside, both out of breath. Darius glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was Potter and Weasley and he almost pitied the two of them; not for being late but for undoubtedly evoking the wrath of their professor. He heard how Weasley breathed a sigh of relief before he spoke to Potter, seemingly not even trying to keep his voice down:

“We made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?” Darius lowered his face slightly to hide his smile; that boy was dead. Professor McGonagall jumped off her desk in her cat form and mid-jump she once again transformed into a human and took the final steps up to the tardy boys without so much as missing a beat. Darius found the whole thing very graceful to watch. Potter and Weasley however had looks of part amazement and part fear on their faces as they shrugged back from the professor who was glaring down at them.

“That was bloody brilliant,” Weasley praised with a stunned smile on his face while Potter seemed unable to stop gaping, his eyes nearly as wide and round as his glasses.

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley,” professor McGonagall said with a slight cock of her head and a dry tone in her voice. “Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time.” Weasley’s smile and quickly changed to a remorseful look and Potter swallowed as he finally stopped gaping, looking apologetic as well.

“We got lost,” Potter explained in a small voice, barely able to look the professor in the eyes as he spoke.

“Then perhaps a map?” McGonagall asked, her lips pressed in a tight line. “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” Potter and Weasley wisely stayed silent as they sat down although their faces showed their shame and displeasure. McGonagall returned to the front of the classroom again.

“That will be ten points from Gryffindor, each, for tardiness and another five points for speaking out of turn, Mr Weasley,” she informed and Potter and Weasley seemed to sink down in their seats while the other Gryffindors glared at them.

“Now, as I was saying before we were so gracefully interrupted,” McGonagall continued and sent the tardy boys one final glare before she turned to the board which was already filled with texts and symbols for the class. Darius re-dipped his quill in his pot of ink, ready to continue taking notes.

“Transfiguration, like all magic, is not just waving your wand and speaking words. For a spell of any sort to work you need to concentrate on it and envision it in your mind. If you do not yourself believe in the spell it will fail you. In order to change the appearance of something you need to envision the new form before you, as well as the change itself, and keep it in your mind as you cast the spell.” Darius listened intently while he wrote down his notes; transfiguration was more fascinating than he had first thought and he longed to learn more about it.

“Now everyone, here on the board you can see the spell that is used to turn a matchstick into a needle. Although it is a basic transfiguration spell it is still very complex. I want you all to copy these notes and study them, carefully. We will not be doing any actual transfiguration today but I want you all to practice both the words and the wand movements.” Darius eagerly copied the notes on the board, taking care to do so exactly. He had already read about this spell from his books and he longed to try it in practice. He figured that he ought to try and find a matchstick and a needle so that he could study the shape and textures and feel of them so that he could better envision one changing into the other.

Once the lesson was over Draco ended up in a conversation with Pansy that continued as he left the classroom while Darius lingered behind until all the other students had left. He gathered his books and material and then approached the professor.

“Professor McGonagall? May I speak to you?” he asked carefully, not wanting to step out of bounds. McGonagall had sat down by her desk and was taking notes herself but she curiously gazed up when Darius spoke. She put her quill down and folded her hands on the desk before her as she met Darius’ gaze.

“Yes, Mr Malfoy, can I help you?” she asked.

“I was only wondering if perhaps you have a match and needle that I may borrow?” McGonagall raised her eyebrows at his request and Darius hurried to continue.

“I will not try to cast the spell outside of the classroom, I promise. I only want to study them. If I can even just look at them in the classroom and copy their shapes into my notebook I will know the difference and similarities in the objects and I will know exactly what is needed for the change.” McGonagall only observed him with a critical eye for what felt like an eternity to Darius.

“A very good initiative, Mr Malfoy. You have obviously been paying attention,” she finally praised and opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out two matches. Darius matched in fascination when she pulled out her wand and transfigured one of the matches into a silver yarn darner. Darius picked up the match first, twirling it between his fingers as he measured the length and thickness of it. He watched the colours of it and the texture, even the smell of it and then repeated the same thing with the needle.

“You can keep the needle but I will keep the matches here since I do not want any students getting too overambitious,” McGonagall said and Darius smiled at her before sticking the needle into the folds of his robes for safekeeping.

“Thank you, professor McGonagall,” he said and then left the classroom, hurrying to get to his next lesson.

Directly after finishing their third period, which was Charms, Darius and Draco headed to Snape’s office in the dungeon and knocked on the door. Their last class for the day was Astronomy but that would not take place until midnight.

Megara had fallen asleep while coiled gently around Darius’ neck, her dark scales blending in with his robes. The door was quickly opened by Snape who gazed at them both with his usual cold demeaner.

“Good, you are on time,” he said and allowed them both to enter the office and closed the door. The rounded walls of the office were lined with shelves stacked full of jars with different plants, bits of animals, insects and potions which also filled the room with a strong smell. The fireplace had a nice fire burning which sent a pleasant warmth in the room. There were large iron candelabras with lit candles and there was also a small lantern lit upon the round table which stood in the centre of the rounded walls which Snape used as a desk. Three chairs had already been set by the table and Snape gestured towards them.

“Please, sit down.” Snape sat down in the chair with his back facing the single window of the room and the boys sat down in the chairs facing him. A tray appeared on the centre of the table with a pot of tea, three cups and a plate with biscuits. The boys smiled as Snape poured them all a cup of tea and then leaned back in his chair, his face finally softening, albeit only slightly.

“So, how are you both? I trust you are settling in well?” he spoke, his voice taking a lighter, more laid-back tone.

“Yes. We also just recently learned that you seem to have a rather large group of admirers here at the school,” Darius said with a cunning smile on his face, looking every bit a true Slytherin. Snape raised an eyebrow, his face blank.

“Indeed,” he muttered and took a sip of his tea, signalling that that subject was over with. Darius smirked but hid it behind his own cup but the look Snape sent him showed that he still saw it.

“Now, uncle Severus,” Darius finally said, figuring that he could address the professor in a more casual manner while they were alone and Snape did not correct him. “I take it you had a reason for inviting us here.” Snape gave a small nod.

“I only wanted to warn you. It seems that Dumbledore is up to something, other than his usual antics, that involves the Potter boy,” he informed them. “Unfortunately, he will not tell me what it is but it involves the third-floor corridor.” Darius raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Draco.

“We saw the way Dumbledore was looking at Potter during the sorting ceremony. He is obviously plotting something,” Draco mused while reaching for one of the biscuits.

“Just keep your eyes and ears open and stay away from the third floor. If you see anything that seems out of the ordinary, do not try and investigate yourselves and instead come and inform me about it,” Snape said, gazing between the boys who nodded. “Also, try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. At this school, attention often equals trouble.” Snape cast a quick glance at the sleeping snake around Darius’ neck and then met the boy’s eyes who nodded, showing that he understood while he reached up to pet his familiar’s head.

“Is there anything else we should know about this place?” Darius asked. Snape shook his head.

“Nothing that I do not reckon you already know. Just, be punctual, respect your teachers, within reason, and obey the rules,” he said, putting emphasis on the last part. The boys nodded again.

“Also,” Snape added as an after-thought. “If you see those pesky Weasley twins within your path, walk the other way. They are insufferable pranksters and worst of all is that Peeves seems to be encouraging them.” Both boys held back their snickers upon seeing the disgruntled look on Snape’s face when he spoke of the twins.

“We’ll keep that in mind, uncle Severus,” Draco promised.

“Good. Also, Lucius sends his regards. He wrote to me, all in capitals, about how proud he was that you were both sorted into Slytherin,” Snape added, a rare look of amusement showing on his face and the boys laughed, trying to picture the proud and noble Lucius’ excited face when he wrote the letter.

They finished their tea and continued to chat about whatever came to mind before Snape announced that they ought to head for dinner. They had nearly reached the Great Hall when they ran into professor McGonagall. She had been walking with rather brisk steps but slowed down upon seeing them and finally stopped to stand before them. She gazed between the two boys, her lips pressed into a thin line before she met Snape’s eyes.

“Severus, I do hope you have not started giving out detentions already?” she asked with just a hint of mirth on her face. Snape shook his head.

“I assure you, Minerva, that is not the case. I believe I informed you that my godsons would attend this year,” he said and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Allow me to formally introduce Darius and Draco Malfoy.” The two boys smiled at the Head of Gryffindor house.

She gave them both a small smile back and gave a court nod.

“Yes, I had them both in my Transfiguring class this morning,” she said and then her eyes travelled to Megara who had woken up by then but was still slithered around Darius’ neck. Darius noticed her staring and reached up to pet Megara’s head.

“So, this is the snake I have heard so much about. I am afraid a couple of my Gryffindors have come to me to complain about it,” she said, her face stern once more. Darius raised his eyebrows in surprise and gazed down at his dear pet; Megara had not done anything to warrant any complains and she had not even been near any Gryffindors.

“May I ask exactly what the complains were about, professor?” he asked with a polite tone.

“Mostly it is because it is frightening the students and they deemed it an inappropriate pet to bring to a school and thinks it might harm someone.”

“Professor, if I may, as far as I am aware Hogwarts encourages students to keep a familiar and Megara has been with me since I was seven,” he explained. “As for her being dangerous to the students, I can assure you that she is no more dangerous than a housecat, which is an animal that is approved as a familiar. I will, of course, arrange to send her home if the school should ask me to but before that I would like a valid reason for doing so.” Draco nodded and added his own arguments to help his cousin:

“Furthermore, there are people who are afraid of rats and toads, even cats, but they are all approved as familiars here without complaints.”

Professor McGonagall nodded as she listened to the argument.

“If it helps, I can vouch for this snake, as can my Slytherins who are all quite taken with her and a lot of them has informed me how gentle and calm she is,” Snape added.

“I see. I understand your viewpoint and I suppose that as long as the snake does not pose a threat there should not be any problems,” Professor McGonagall finally said. “Of course, the final decision upon this is for the headmaster to decide but I will put forth those arguments to him. Until then, perhaps you could just avoid brining her to classes?” Darius smiled at her. He had only brought Megara to one class so far since she had fallen asleep on him after lunch and he did not have the heart to wake her so he had brought her to Charms. He had of course asked professor Flitwick if it was allowed and the professor had agreed as long as she did not disrupt the class.

“Thank you, professor, I will.”

“Good, Mr Malfoy. And five points to Slytherin for providing valid and factual arguments to your cause as well as listening to reason,” Professor McGonagall said and gazed at Snape again. “It would seem you have very bright godsons, Severus. They demonstrated this earlier in my class as well.”

“I am sure they will not disappoint you,” Snape said, pride shining in his eyes as he gazed down at the two boys who smiled back at him. Although he was officially only godfather to Draco, with Lucius being Darius’ godfather, but he had promised to look after both boys if anything should happen and he cared for them both equally.

“Well, I suggest we all head to dinner now while it is still being served and I look forward to see you both in Transfiguration class again tomorrow afternoon,” professor McGonagall said as she gazed down at the boys. The boys gave a court nod and then they all continued to the Great Hall.

Most of the first classes so far were spent with the teachers giving summaries about their subjects and what to expect from them. None of the classes had them cast any spells yet and instead their practising was merely in theory as well as taking a lot of notes.

It was Wednesday evening and Darius was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco and some of the other first years as they compared notes from their lessons as well as studied for their first potions class which they had the following morning. They were all eager to impress their Head of House and were quizzing each other on the different potions listed in their books. Darius was also looking forward to their first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts since it was, after all, the favourite subject of both his father and Snape. Although, there was something about the teacher of that class that was odd. He had heard from some of the older students that professor Quirrell used to teach Muggle studies before he took a year off to travel and was now back as the DADA teacher. It seemed like a very long stretch to go from one subject to the other despite the year he had spent away. Darius himself had yet to interact with Quirrell but he had noticed that the professor often appeared very nervous and easily spooked. He decided that he needed to keep an eye on the professor and tell Snape if he noticed anything strange.

“I can’t wait until classes tomorrow,” Draco said with an excited smile on his face while he and Darius were getting ready for bed. “I can’t wait to see the look on that Granger girl when she is faced with uncle Severus. She is such a bossy know-it-all.” Darius nodded. During every single lesson they had had so far, the Gryffindor girl had been overeager to tell the teachers how many times she had read her coarse books and memorised them and had answered the teacher’s questions even when they were not addressed to her. She also had a habit of letting others know exactly how wrong they were and schooled them when they did not know the answer to something. Darius was all for studying and expanding your knowledge but he did not believe in showing off the way she did and he too hoped that Snape would take her down a peg or two.

The two Malfoys were once again sitting at the front of the classroom the next morning. The Slytherin students stayed silent while the Gryffindors were all talking amongst themselves, mostly about their Potions teacher’s vicious reputation.

“I’ve heard that he once hung a student down in the dungeons by his ears just for coughing in class,” Weasley said to the boy sitting next to him who gasped while rubbing at his ears. Darius held back a laugh; there were many such rumours going around the school, it seemed, and most of them were complete fabrication. From what he had heard the Weasley twins were responsible for at least half of the rumours.

By the time the door slammed open the entire classroom went dead silent and Professor Snape came storming into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class,” he spoke with a loud, no-nonsense tone as he went up to the front of the class and then turned to face everyone, his face as stern as ever.

“As such, I don’t expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few,” he continued in a softer but still rather condescending tone except by the end when his eyes fell on Darius and Draco who smiled at him and his voice then seemed to go lower as he spoke in a slow manner. “who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.” Darius swallowed a small lump in his throat by the end of Snape’s speech; his father had been obsessed with cheating death and this obsession had slowly taken over his mind, rendering him nearly insane. He lowered his gaze slightly as he took a deep breath and when he looked up again Snape’s attention was elsewhere.

“Then again,” Snape said, seemingly half to himself and Darius followed his gaze to Potter who had his head down while writing in his notebook. “Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.” He had raised his voice at the last words, emphasising each of them. Potter still did not seem to notice that Snape was speaking to him until Granger nudged his side with her elbow, an irritated look on her face. Darius did not know what the boy had been writing but even if he had merely taken notes it had been established early on, with all teachers, that you would be told when to take notes and were expected to pay full attention to the teachers until they told you otherwise. Snape, of course, was particularly strict with this and went over to stand before Potter, glaring down at him.

“Mr Potter,” Snape said once again using a condescending tone. “Our new celebrity. Have you read your potions books?” Harry nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of the professor.

“Yes, sir, I have,” he answered in a cautious matter. Snape hummed and folded his arms over his chest.

“In that case, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” he asked and Granger instantly raised her hand high. She would have said the answer directly out loud if she had not already been scolded the day before by professor Flitwick for doing just that during second period. Snape merely shot her a quick glare and then returned his attention to Potter who resembled a deer in headlights as he gave the tiniest of shrugs. Snape raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t know? Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Darius gazed at Potter, almost feeling sorry for him, as the boy still looked lost while Granger was waving her hand in the air again.

“I don’t know, sir,” he sighed and Snape raised his chin while still keeping eye contact with the boy.

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” he asked, growing more aggravated. Granger was practically jumping in her seat as she waved her hand in front of Snape’s face. Darius wished he could smack her with her own books.

“I don’t know, sir,” Potter said with an apologetic tone, finally lowering his eyes to his hands which were folded before him.

“Pity,” Snape spoke, sounding disappointed. “Perhaps you ought to take another look at your books, Mr Potter.”

“Sir!” Hermione called out, looking like she might explode as she kept waving her hand. “I know, sir. I’ve read all the books at least three times. Please, sir!” Snape glared at the girl.

“Ah, yes, miss Granger. My colleagues have all told me about you.” Granger smiled, not realising that it had not been words of praise.

“Put your hand down, you silly girl,” Snape ordered in a harsh tone which quickly wiped the smile off of Granger’s face as she slowly lowered her arm again. Some of the Slytherins tried to hold back their snickers.

“I will not have any frantic arms in the air, is that clear? You will answer a question only when it is addressed to you. If you want to raise your arm I expect your elbow to touch your desk while raising it and there will be no waving or jumping,” Snape continued and then turned towards the Slytherins.

“Mr Malfoy,” he said and when both Draco and Darius looked at him he gave a small nod towards Draco. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“You get Draft of Living Death, a powerful sleeping potion, sir,” Draco answered without missing a beat, much to Granger’s annoyance. Snape nodded.

“Correct. And Mr Malfoy,” here he looked at Darius. “Where do you find a bezoar?”

“In the stomach of a goat, sir. It is a type of stone,” Darius answered in a similar fashion as Draco and Snape nodded again and then turned back to the Gryffindors.

“Miss Patil,” he said and gazed at the dark-haired girl at the back who jumped slightly when hearing her name called out. “What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?”

“None, sir, they are the same plant,” she answered after a short pause with just a slight tremble in her voice and Snape once more nodded his head.

“Correct. At least some of you have bothered to study before this lesson.” Patil gave just the tiniest of smiles upon the praise.

“It’s not fair, sir,” Granger whined. “You should’ve let me answer, I knew all that.” Snape glared at her again.

“And clearly, so did your fellow classmates as they were able to correctly answer when I addressed them,” he spoke slowly. “Tell me, miss Granger, how is it unfair that I allowed someone else who knew the answer speak?”

“I had my hand raised from the beginning, you knew I could answer,” she protested.

“Handwaving may be acceptable in other schools or, indeed, in other classrooms but not in mine. While you are in my class you will only answer the questions I give you.” Snape turned around and sat down by his desk, picking up his own quill.

“I am awarding five points each to the Malfoys and miss Patil for giving me correct answers. I am also removing five points from Gryffindor for Potter’s inability to come prepared and another five from Granger for speaking out of turn.”

“You can’t do that professor,” Granger protested.

“I believe I just did,” Snape answered. “And if I hear another word out of you, miss Granger, it will be another five points.”

“But I knew the answers,” Granger repeated in a whiny tone, sounding like an old broken record.

“I believe that has already been established, miss Granger,” Snape said, his irritation evident on his face. “Now, that will be another five points from Gryffindor as well as detention for the rest of the week for failing to follow the simplest of instructions. You will report back here directly after dinner.”

“But professor,” Granger began but was silenced when Snape stood up from his desk, his hands slamming down on the hard surface.

“Miss Granger,” he spoke in a venomous tone and even the Slytherins barely dared to breathe as the professor glared down at Granger. “If you utter one more word, not only will I throw you out of this classroom but I will also add another week to your detention. Now, kindly, be silent and let me continue my lesson.” Granger finally seemed to take the hint and stayed silent but she had a disgruntled look on her face during the rest of the lesson. The mood had not changed even by the end of the double period which Darius almost found impressive.

By the time they left the classroom Darius was once again walking alongside Draco when they saw Granger up ahead, glaring daggers at Potter.

“This is all your fault, Harry!” she scolded, her face red with rage while Potter looked confused.

“How is it my fault?” he asked and Darius carefully stepped closer, wanting to know the answer to that as well.

“If you hadn’t been so clueless when he quizzed you I wouldn’t have gotten that detention!” Granger hissed. “Honestly, how could you not know the answers, it’s in the first few chapters of our books.”

“I did know the answers Hermione,” Potter protested, looking ashamed. “It’s just that my mind went completely blank when he suddenly put me on the spot like that.” He got some sympathetic looks from the other students and Patil placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I understand. I was barely able to remember the answer either when he asked me,” she said.

“I wasn’t even the one he was addressing and I thought I was going to faint when he started asking questions,” Longbottom added, making everyone chuckle and even Darius let out an amused snort. Harry seemed to feel better after that but Granger was still furious and kept glaring.

“Well, if you knew the answers you should’ve given them to him,” she spat, seemingly not having paid attention to what he said. “For god’s sake, even they knew!” Granger pointed at Darius and Draco and even her fellow Gryffindors seemed surprised by that statement.

“Excuse me?” Darius asked. He was not about to be insulted by some haughty know-it-all.

“What exactly do you mean by that, Granger?” Granger whipped her head around so quickly that her hair seemed to stand up in all angles.

“Shut up, this doesn’t concern you!”

“When you make an insulting remark about us I believe it is our business,” Draco spoke, glaring back at Granger.

“Well, we all know you only knew the answers to the questions because you’re professor Snape’s nephews,” Grange said with a smug look on her face, as if she had uncovered a great secret.

“Or, miss Granger,” Snape said in a dry tone as he exited his classroom, having heard the commotion outside, and began to walk up to them. “they knew the answers because they read the course material which I suspect is also the reason why miss Patil was able to answer correctly as well. Or will you claim that she is my long-lost daughter?” Some of the students, mostly Slytherins, snickered at the last remark.

“I believe you have had enough lessons alongside my godsons,” he continued, putting emphasis on the last word. “to know that they are exceptional students even outside of my classroom where they have no relations to the professors whatsoever. I resent the notion that you think I am not professional enough in my work that I would not treat my godsons as any other student just as they are expected to treat me like any other professor, is that understood?” Granger did not speak and just kept glaring at him.

“Furthermore, you were given detention, not because of Mr Potter, but solely through your own actions, as I well told you during the lesson. But then again you seem to have trouble listening when other people speak but I sincerely hope you will listen to this: if I see you attack and blame another student for your own failure again I will report you to your Head of House and let her deal with you.”

There was an eerie silence in the hallway and everyone gazed at Granger, waiting and seeing if she would do anything but she remained silent.

“Now, I believe all of you should be heading for lunch and I will be seeing you, miss Granger, after dinner,” Snape finally said. He gave a small nod to Darius and Draco before he turned and went back into his classroom and the students quickly began to scatter.

“Poor professor Snape,” Pansy said as she and the other Slytherins were walking towards the Great Hall. “Having to hold a detention with that? I would stab my eardrums with the tip of my wand.” She faked a shudder while the others laughed.

“Did you see her face when he told her to put her hand down?” Crabbe laughed. “Oh Merlin, I wish I’d brought a camera.” He and Goyle tried to mimic Granger’s face, much to the amusement of the others and they were still laughing when they reached the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

“I knew I would enjoy Potions class,” Draco said with a smile on his face and Darius nodded. He felt that the other teachers had been too lenient with the Granger girl, even when some of them had obviously been irritated with her attitude.

“Hey, look,” Pansy said about halfway through lunch as she nodded towards the teacher’s table. Everyone discreetly glanced towards the table where they saw Granger approaching professor McGonagall. Granger’s lower lip was trembling so hard that they could see it even all the way to the Slytherin table and she also seemed to have tears in her eyes.

“How much do you want to bet that she is telling some sob story about how the mean old Slytherin professor bullied her in class?” Pansy asked, sticking out her lower lip as she pretended to pout.

“No doubt,” Darius said. “I am also betting that she will include me and Draco getting special privilege.” He turned towards Draco with a cunning smile.

“How long do you think before we are called to the principal’s office to ‘sort things out’?” he asked.

“I’d say before dinner,” Draco said and Darius nodded in agreement.

Quivering Quirrell lived up to his name; the man seemed to be a bundle of nerves even when he was teaching. Darius also could not shake the feeling that something was wrong about the professor; there seemed to be a presence around him that was not his. Darius kept his eyes on the professor while he introduced the class; telling them what they would be learning.

“D-du-during t-this year, y-y-you wi-will le-learn about d-d-dark creatures such as w-w-werewolves, i-i-i-imps, g-g-gho-“ Quirrell halted mid-word as his eyes scanned the students and his eyes fell on Darius. The professor stared right into Darius’ eyes, his own eyes large and he seemed to have stopped breathing. Darius furrowed his eyebrows as he kept the professor’s gaze and he felt how the other students were looking at them as well. Quirrell eventually averted his gaze but he seemed even more nervous and jumpy for the rest of the class. Darius tried to meet the professor’s eyes again but Quirrell always avoided it, not just with Darius but seemingly with everyone. That is, everyone except a certain Boy-Who-Lived; although he was discreet about it Darius still noticed how Quirrell kept glancing at Potter. Darius did not know if this was the usual hero-worship that so many seemed to have towards Potter or if it was something else.

All in all, the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class was a bit of a disappointment; Darius had hoped that it would be a bit more exciting and he could only hope that it would get better later on. He also could not understand why the professor had appeared so scared when their eyes met and judging by the looks the others students were sending him they were wondering that as well.

The last lesson of the day was Charms and during the whole lesson Darius kept getting dirty looks from the Gryffindors, especially from Granger and Weasley who both seemed to have proclaimed him their nemesis. Darius tried his best to ignore them both as he tried to focus on the lesson but his thoughts kept returning to the DADA class earlier.

Once the lesson was over Darius and Draco was just about to leave the classroom when professor Flitwick addressed them, telling them that the headmaster had asked them to head to his office. The boys exchanged a look, their eyebrows raised before they glanced at Granger who had a smug look on her face.

“You were right,” Darius sighed as he gazed back at Draco.

“Welcome boys,” Dumbledore said when Darius and Draco entered his office. They had asked Crabbe and Goyle to take their books back to the dorms before they headed there and Granger was already there along with McGonagall and Snape. The potions master did not look pleased to be there and stood leaning against the wall closest to the door, his arms crossed over his chest. The boys gave their professors a nod before they went up to the headmaster’s desk where he gestured at two chairs while Granger was occupying the third. The girl was once again playing the victim with her eyes watered and her lower lip between her teeth.

“You must be wondering why you have been asked to come here,” Dumbledore spoke and Darius sighed; it had been a long day and he was getting tired.

“I have a guess, headmaster, but do tell,” Darius said.

“Well, I am disappointed to learn that miss Granger here was a victim of bullying this morning at potions class, both from you two and from professor Snape,” Dumbledore said, his expression serious as he gazed between the boys and Snape who rolled his eyes.

“Can I ask you something, headmaster?” Darius asked, meeting the headmaster’s gaze full on. “When Granger gave this information to you and professor McGonagall, did either of you ask any of the other students who were at that class if her story was true or did you just take her word for it?” The headmaster looked taken aback but both the question as well as Darius’ serious expression.

“Excuse me?” Dumbledore asked and Darius shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant fashion.

“It is a simple question, sir,” he said. “Did you ask any other student, Slytherin or Gryffindor, about what happened during the potions class? My guess would be no, because then they may have told you that we did not even speak to Granger during the class itself and only addressed her afterwards when she insulted us for no real reason and claimed that we only knew the answers to professor Snape’s questions because we have previous relations to him. I can also add that Granger was bitter that she was not allowed to answer those questions which made her directly challenge professor Snape, claiming him to be unfair. When she failed to calm down despite several warnings she received points loss and detention, which she then tried to pin on one of her fellow Gryffindors. Did she tell you any of this?” Granger was glaring at Darius, not noticing the glare that she herself was receiving from McGonagall.

“Miss Granger, is this true?” McGonagall asked and Granger once again started sniffing.

“Professor Snape was only favouring his Slytherins and kept ignoring me when I tried to answer any of his questions and I am sure that they had been given the answers beforehand to make Gryffindor look bad!” she protested as she pointed at Draco and Darius. Snape finally left his position by the wall and went to stand behind his godsons.

“I admit to failing to let miss Granger answer a few questions at the beginning of the class which I had asked another student to begin with, a Gryffindor. When he failed to answer the three questions I then explained to Granger, who was jumping in her chair and speaking out of turn, that she could answer when I directly addressed her. I am sure you are both aware of her habit of shouting out answers even when they are addressed to another student. I then addressed two of the questions to the Malfoys and the last one to miss Patil in Gryffindor. All three were successful in answering and they were all awarded accordingly but Granger kept saying that I acted unfairly for letting someone other than herself answer,” Snape explained. “I indeed gave her point loss and detention for this behaviour. In other words, we are here because miss Granger cannot seem to accept that her fellow classmates are academically gifted.” Snape sent a glare at Granger who had a sour look on her face.

“Now, I believe that we are done here, headmaster,” Snape continued. “I ask that you check your facts before you drag any of my Slytherins here again for mere pettiness. Miss Granger, I will see you after dinner for your detention.” Snape’s look showed that he would, in no way, go easy on the girl. McGonagall looked enraged as she glared at Granger.

“Really miss Granger, falsely accusing not only fellow students but also a professor with something as serious as bullying is unacceptable. Fifty points from Gryffindor and I do believe that you owe all three of them an apology, as well as the headmaster for wasting his time.” Dumbledore tried to assure her that it was fine but McGonagall would have none of it and kept a fixed glare on Granger who was hanging her head.

“We are waiting, miss Granger!” McGonagall said when Granger failed to speak and after another minute of silence the girl finally muttered a sorry. McGonagall sighed and turned to face the boys and Snape.

“I too owe the three of you an apology. I should’ve checked with the other students before dragging you into this. I also should’ve known that you wouldn’t act in the way that she had described.” Her face had softened and she had an apologetic look on her face and Draco and Darius smiled at her while Snape gave a small nod, his face much softer as well.

“Thank you, professor McGonagall,” Snape said and then ushered the boys out of the office and to the dungeons.

“Something tells me that is not the last we will hear from Granger,” Draco said while they walked and Darius and Snape both nodded in agreement.

“You handled that very well, by the way. I am proud of you,” Snape said, sending them both the faintest of smiles.

“Hey, blondie!” Weasley called out later at the Great Hall as he approached Darius by the Slytherin table, followed by some of the other Gryffindors. “What did you do to the DADA professor before?” Darius sighed as the red head stood beside him, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. It was almost dinner time and the hall was slowly being filled with students. Darius was sitting with Draco, Pansy and Blaise and Megara was coiled around his neck.

“First of all, Weasley, could you not think of a more original name than blondie? Second of all, I did the exact thing I am doing right now with you; establishing eye-contact,” Darius said with an exasperated voice; he had no desire to discuss this now and especially not with Weasley.

“Liar! You did some bloody dark magic on him, didn’t you?” Weasley spat at him. Darius raised an eyebrow.

“No, but even if I had, do you not think that he, being a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, would be able to defend against it?” he questioned, speaking slowly like he was explaining something to a child. Some of the Slytherins snickered and so did some of the other students at other tables that were listening to the conversation. Weasley’s face was almost as red as his hair.

“I know you did some dark magic, bloody Death Eater, and I am going to prove it!” he said and Draco shot up from the table as he glared at Weasley.

“Will you leave it, Weasley? My cousin didn’t do anything and I would be careful what you accuse people of,” he warned.

“I’m only speaking the truth, Malfoy. Everyone knows that Slytherin are all Death Eaters and worships that psycho who-can’t-be-named!”

“Enough!” Darius shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up, glaring at Weasley and the whole Great Hall seemed to have gone silent as they stared at him. “I suggest you stop with this infuriating prejudging of yours! Not all Slytherins are evil just as all Gryffindors are not good. Now, go join your precious little lions and leave us alone!” The rest of the Slytherins had stood up as well and were all glaring at Weasley and the other Gryffindors. The Gryffindors all glared back at the Slytherins before they all turned with a huff and the Slytherins then cheered when they watched them leave. Darius was one of the few who did not cheer as he kept glaring towards the Gryffindor table. He saw how the Weasley twins went up to their little brother, wrapping their arms around his shoulders but judging by their body language they did not give any words of encouragement. Darius was slightly taken aback when the twins glanced at him and winked. He had thought that the twins, as Weasleys and as Gryffindors, would take their brother’s side.

On Friday morning Draco had been so excited that he had practically jumped on Darius’ bed when he woke him.

“Today will be our first flying lesson!” he had exclaimed with a big smile on his face when Darius finally sat up on his bed, raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

“You do realise that the flying lesson is not until fourth period?” Darius asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“Yes, but still. We finally get to fly on real brooms,” Draco said as he got off Darius bed and went to get his uniform, having already gotten dressed earlier. Darius chuckled at his cousin’s excitement while he petted Megara who was coiled up by his feet, still asleep. Draco loved flying and used to ride along with his father on his broom whenever he could. They had eventually been given toy brooms, which only flew about a meter above ground but Draco had loved it and kept using it to fly around the house until Narcissa threatened to take it away and told him to only use it in the backyard. Darius enjoyed flying as well, although not nearly as much as his cousin and had happily taken part in races with Draco but Darius often lost those.

“Before you can get to your precious flying though you will have to survive professor Binns’ class,” Darius said in a mock threatening voice, his eyes large as he stared at Draco who groaned; he had no doubt forgotten that they had History of Magic in their first period.

“Did you have to ruin my mood?” Draco asked and tossed Darius’ uniform at him, the shirt hitting him in the face. Darius chuckled again and began to change out of his pyjamas.

“I am sorry but I had to bring you down to earth until you are actually on the broom.” Draco stuck his tongue out at Darius in a very un-Malfoy way which no doubt would have given his father a fit. Darius laughed and ruffled Draco’s hair, messing up his perfect back-slicked style. Draco frowned and immediately went to get his comb to fix his hair again while Darius tied his own hair back using his favourite black ribbon. Darius had let his hair grow out since he was nine and it reached his shoulder blades, making him look a lot like his uncle but unlike Lucius who often had his hair let out Darius preferred to tie his back into a low ponytail. Darius’ hair also had a few waves while his uncle’s hair was straighter. Some of the other students, mostly Gryffindors, had commented that his hair made him look like a girl but he ignored them; he liked his hair long and he was not about to cut it just because of some ignorant lions. Darius also knew that he had a slightly more feminine, or rather androgynous, face since he had inherited a lot of his mother’s features but his eyes were his father’s.

“I wished they served coffee for breakfast,” Blaise muttered during breakfast that same morning while pouring himself his third cup of tea. “We could use it to stay awake during the History of Magic lessons.”

“What about pepper up potions?” Pansy suggested, helping herself to a bowl of Pixie Puffs.

“I doubt even that would help,” Draco said as he was nursing his own cup of tea in his hands.

“I wonder if professor Binns even knows he is dead,” Darius mused while feeding some strips of bacon to Megara.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t,” Theo mumbled, his head leaning against his palm as he rested his elbow on the table; he was obviously still tired and the thought of their first lesson did not seem to help in waking him up. “He barely even seems aware of his students during class.” They all nodded their agreement just as a group of owls flew over them, dropping letters and parcels onto the tables before them. Draco and Darius both smiled when they got a letter addressed to them both in Lucius’ elegant handwriting. They opened the envelope and held the letter between themselves as they read:

“ _My dear little snakes,_

_I am sorry that it took me so long to respond to your letters but unfortunately, I have been kept very busy this past week. I am sure you have heard of the break in at Gringotts that happened earlier. Despite nothing being stolen the Ministry and Wizengamot are both in an uproar and of course everyone suspects former Death Eaters._

_I will not bore you with the details though as I am certain that you can read about it if you wish to learn more. I really just wanted to write to let you both know how proud I am that you both were sorted into Slytherin, although I never doubted you would be. Severus has also informed me of how well you are doing in your lessons so far and what a good example you are setting not just for Slytherins but for all the students. I could not be prouder of both of you, please keep this up._

_The Malfoy estate is very quiet without the two of you around and even the house elves miss you sneaking into the kitchen to look for sweets. Yes, I am aware of that. Dobby informed me._

_I hope Hogwarts is treating you both well and that you are making some good friends but should something happen do not hesitate to owl me or you know you can inform Severus about it. Do not let that old fool of a headmaster get away with his bigotry towards Slytherins._

_Draco, I hope you take care during your flying lessons. Do try not to show off too much. Also, remember to play nice with the other children._

_Darius, I hope you do not spend too much time with your books. It is all well and good to keep up your studies but remember to have fun and make friends as well. Also, try not to hex anyone while you are there, no matter how idiotic they act._

_Cissy and Bella both send their love and Bella threatens to hug you both and never let go when you come home over Yule. I believe Cissy is inclined to join her._

_Once again, we are all very proud of you both and we look forward to having you back home again but until then, have fun and keep up your studies._

_Love,_

_Lucius_ ”

Almost as soon as they had finished reading the letter another owl flew above them and dropped a large parcel that was addressed to them both but this time with a slightly sloppier handwriting that appeared to have been written in a hurry. When they opened it, they found that it was filled with all kinds of sweets and treats from Honeydukes as well as a single note:

“ _Don’t tell Lucius!_

_All the Love,_

_Auntie Bella_ ”

Both boys laughed at the note and then began to hand out sweets to their friends at the table but even after that they had barely emptied a third of it. Auntie Bella had never been one to hold back with anything that she did.

“I would think that we have enough in here to last until Yule,” Darius commented as they went to stash the box away at the dorm.

“Or at least until Samhain,” Draco said as he dug out one last liquorice wand to munch on before he closed the box and put it in his trunk.

“Do not eat too much or you will be too heavy for your broom,” Darius teased. Draco sent a mock glare at him.

“Like you’re one to talk. I saw you sneak those Skeletal Sweets into your pocket earlier.” Darius laughed and raised his hands, palms facing forward.

“Guilty. We are both gluttons. Now, we ought to hurry before class starts.” They both grabbed their book bags and then hurried to class. They may not like the class but they still refused to be late. Once they were seated in the classroom professor barely had time to start talking before some of the students rested their heads on their desk, ready to catch some shut eyes while the ghost would go on and on in his monotone voice.

“Do you think he’s trying to avenge his own death by making everyone else die of boredom?” Theo asked once the class was over and they all headed towards the dungeons for their next Potions class.

“Possibly,” Pansy mumbled while she rubbed at one of her eyes. She had been sleeping for at least half the lesson and only woke up when Blaise nudged her at the end of class.

Some of the students were still yawning when they piled into the Potions class where Snape was already waiting for them at the front of the classroom, his robes draped over his crossed arms while he frowned at them.

“I can assure you all, there will be no sleeping in this class so I suggest you wake up,” he said. Many of the students immediately sat up straighter and gazed at him, showing that he had their full attention.

“Now, we will continue this class where we left off yesterday; the plant Dittany,” Snape said while he uncrossed his arms and gazed out over the students. “Miss Greengrass?” Daphne straightened her back when Snape gazed at her.

“Do you remember what the Dittany plant is also sometimes called?” he asked.

“The Burning Bush, sir,” she answered courtly and Snape nodded.

“Correct. And why is that, Mr Longbottom?” Snape had turned in one single, graceful sweep to gaze at Neville who tensed up.

“Uh…because it has flammable vapours?” the boy answered after a moment’s hesitation and Snape nodded again.

“Correct. Although, I am asking you, Mr Longbottom, not the other way around.”

“Professor?” Granger said, raising her hand but not letting Snape address her before she spoke. “We have already spoken about the Dittany in Herbology class.” Darius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her. She seemed to have trouble learning things that were not written in a book. Snape glared at her, not having forgotten her behaviour the previous day both in and outside of his class.

“Miss Granger, I believe I have already informed you that in this class you will speak only when I address you,” he spoke slowly, his teeth nearly gritting in irritation. “Five points from Gryffindor!” Some of the other Gryffindors glared at the girl for her continued point loss in the class and Darius noticed that even saint Potter seemed irritated.

“I will however reassure you, as well as everyone else, that yes, sometimes a subject may be covered in different classes since it may have multiple purposes,” Snape said, his voice still cold. “Since this is Potions class we will sometimes need herbs and plants for brewing while in Herbology you may learn how to care for them and grow them. The Dittany is an essential ingredient for brewing many healing potions as it can heal both shallow and deeper wounds. Everybody take note of that and then turn to the chapter on Dittany in your potions book.” Everyone hurried to obey the professor, opening their notebooks and hurrying to write down what he had said.

After potions and another lesson in DADA, where Quirrell had gone out of his way to avoid looking at Darius, it was finally time for their first flying lesson. Some students were nearly as excited as Draco was while others seemed nervous. The class was taken outside on the school grounds where Madam Hooch was waiting for them with brooms laid out neatly on the ground in two rows for all the students. Draco had moaned a bit when this class would once again be taken with the Gryffindors but he was still smiling excitedly as he stood next to one of the brooms and Darius joined him by his side. The brooms were by no means a good brand and some looked a bit worse for wear but Draco had assured that he stood by one of the better-looking ones. Madam Hooch greeted all the students and informed all the ones who still had not found a broom to stand next to it. When everyone were in place she stood between the two lines, her hawk-like eyes observing everyone as she gave them all instructions.

“Stick your right hand, or left if you are left-handed, over the broom and firmly say ‘Up!’.” A chorus of ups were heard as all the students looked down at their brooms. Draco and Potter both managed on the first try and Draco grinned as he firmly gripped the broom in his hand. Darius gave him a smile before he looked down at his broom again. It took him another three tries before his broom finally obeyed and swiftly flew up into his hand. He exchanged another smile with Draco before he gazed over the other students, seeing Granger repeat the command while growing more and more agitated that it did not obey her. Many laughed when Weasley’s broom flew up too quickly and instead of hitting his hand ended up knocking him on the nose.

It would take another few minutes before all the students were grasping their brooms and Madam Hooch had gone around giving pointers to those who had problems.

“Think of the broom as a living being, kind of like a pet who needs to be taught a command. You have to show that you are not afraid and that you have the authority,” she told Neville and Millicent who were the last two people left who had not yet grasped it. Millicent sent the broom a small glare and snapped the word up at it again. She smiled when it finally obeyed. Neville still looked nervous but after a bit more coercing from Hooch, as well as Potter, he managed to get the broom to fly up. He blushed slightly when he looked around and found everyone looking at him and Darius gave him an encouraging smile.

“Good,” Madam Hooch praised. “Now, mount your broom and grip it tight so you run no risk of falling off.” Everyone followed her instructions again and she took a round to check everyone, correcting some students on their grips. She then reached into her pocket and held up a silver whistle for everyone to see.

“Once I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Once again, you have to show authority over the broom and be firm with it. Remember to keep your broom steady. I then want you to hover for a moment, don’t fly off too far and no stunts! Once you feel steady and secure you will lean forward slightly and touch back down. Everyone ready?” A serious of nods and ‘yes’ from the students assured her that they were and Madam Hooch placed the whistle before her mouth.

“On my whistle,” she said and counted down from three but before she had a chance to blow on the whistle Neville lifted from the ground on his broom, struggling to keep it steady as he nervously kicked his legs in the air.

“Mr Longbottom! Keep your broom steady. Don’t be frightened!” Madam Hooch called out to him but her words did not seem to help as Neville only lifted higher from the ground. Darius gazed worryingly at the poor boy while some of the Gryffindors called at him and Madam Hooch tried to calm everyone down while she kept her gaze fixed on Neville, trying to inform him how to get down again. Neville called for help as his broom began flying more recklessly and he held it in a death grip to keep from falling off. Everything happened so fast; in one minute the broom kept hitting against a wall then swooped down towards the onlookers so they had to duck to avoid being hit and then it continued up a tower. Neville was screaming all the way, calling for help. Everyone gasped when the broom headed for one of the statues who was holding a sharp spear and some of the students closed their eyes, thinking that Neville would be pierced but luckily it only caught his cloak. He was ripped off the broom then which continued to fly for a while before falling down to the ground, leaving Neville to dangle from the statue. None of them noticed Potter kicking off the ground until he was halfway towards Neville on his broom.

“Mr Potter!” Madam Hooch called out but was ignored as Potter flew up and hovered beside the statue. Neville kept flailing and soon his cloak ripped and he fell, landing on Potter’s broom but it seemed unable to hold both of them and they ended up falling to the ground, their fall only slightly dampened by the broom trying to lift them. By then the rest of the students had left their brooms and ran up to the two students who were in a heap on the ground. Neville was on his stomach, his face in the dirt and Potter on his back, half on top of Neville. Madam Hooch briskly pushed her way through the students and kneeled down next Neville and Potter. The broom had snapped under their weight and Potter was slowly sitting up, looking sore but otherwise alright. Neville was trying to get up as well but called out in pain as he tried to put weight on one of his arms.

“Oh dear, let me see that,” Madam Hooch said, holding out her hand so she could inspect Neville’s arm. “It looks broken.” She heaved a sigh and looked at the other students.

“Someone will need to take Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter to the hospital wing,” she informed them and Darius quickly volunteered. After all, Neville was one of the first people he had spoken to at Hogwarts and he wanted to make sure that the boy was alright.

“Very well, Mr Malfoy, I trust you know the way?” Madam Hooch said while she helped Neville to slowly stand up while Potter stood beside them.

“Hooch, you can’t let him take them, he’s a Slytherin! He’ll probably chuck them both down a flight of stairs first chance he gets!” Weasley protested and Darius rolled his eyes while Madam Hooch glared at him.

“I will not tolerate such talk, Mr Weasley. Now everyone back to your brooms!”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Draco asked his cousin while the other students slowly went back to the brooms. Darius shook his head, smiling softly.

“No. You go and show everyone how you really fly a broom,” he said with a wink and Draco smiled back at him.

“I’ll see you at dinner, ok?” he said and then joined the rest of the students.

“Before you three go I just want to say that that was a completely foolish manoeuvre you pulled, Mr Potter!” Madam Hooch said, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Potter who hung his head. “But it may also have saved Mr Longbottom from any worse injuries and you showed complete control of your broom. For that I am rewarding ten points to Gryffindor.” Potter peeked up at her from behind his glasses, looking slightly taken aback but finally smiled when he saw the softened look on her face.

“Now off with you!” she said and made a shooing gesture with her hands and the three of them made their way inside, Darius supporting Neville while Potter followed closely behind.

“Hooch is right, you know? It was completely foolish,” Darius said when they had reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was looking over Neville while he and Potter sat down and waited. “Have you ever even ridden a broom before?”

“No but I guess I wasn’t really thinking beyond helping Neville,” Potter muttered, his head hung low.

“Not that I do not think that he is worth saving but it was still foolish,” Darius said. “You are such a Gryffindor, Potter.”

“What do you mean?” Potter asked, finally looking up at him. Darius sighed.

“I mean that you act first and think later. I know you lot like to think of it as bravery but I call it recklessness,” he explained. Despite his harsh words his voice was soft as he met Potter’s eyes. The boy’s glasses were slightly dirty still from the fall but they were at least intact.

“There wasn’t really much time for thinking, was there?” Potter asked.

“One always has time for thinking,” Darius said while he removed his ribbon from his hair since it had gotten slightly askew while he supported Neville. Potter watched him in silence while Darius combed back his hair and retied it.

“Why do you keep your hair long?” Potter finally asked. Darius raised an eyebrow while he tied his ribbon into a neat bow.

“Why do you wear yours short?” Potter was taken aback by the question and pulled a hand through his hair which showed off his famous scar.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled after a while. “No real reason, I guess.” Darius smiled.

“It is the same for me. I wear it like this simply because I want to; there is no real reason.”

“But with your hair that long you kind of look like-“ Potter said but before he could finish the sentence Darius fixed him with a stern look.

“If you try to say that I look like a girl I am going to have to hurt you,” he warmed. Potter quickly shut his mouth and lowered his head again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Darius frowned; for being the Boy-Who-Lived Potter seemed easily intimidated, especially when he was scolded. He also remembered that Potter had been raised in a muggle home with no knowledge of the wizarding world, which made no sense. Thinking that it would be rude to ask about it Darius decided not to and instead he smiled at Potter again.

“You are forgiven, Potter. I did not really take offence,” he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out two Skeleton Sweets that he had grabbed that morning and held one out for Potter.

“Do you want one? We can call it a peace offering.” Potter gave a small smile and accepted the treat.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome. Me and Draco got a whole box of sweets from our aunt this morning.” Potter’s eyes lit up behind his glasses.

“So that’s what that box was? We were wondering what was in it to make you laugh when you opened it.”

“We were mostly laughing at auntie Bella’s note which told us not to tell uncle Lucius about the box. Uncle Lucius does not want Draco and me to eat too much sweets and auntie Bella seemed to practically have raided all of Honeydukes,” Darius explained. At Potter’s confused look he spoke again:

“Honeydukes is a sweetshop.” Potter nodded in understanding.

“Well, I can safely say that no one guessed correctly on that,” he mumbled. Darius smiled.

“What did you think was in the box? A severed head?” he joked but Potter bit his lower lip as he gazed guiltily at Darius.

“Oh, by Merlin’s beard, is that really how you see us?” Darius asked with a roll of his eyes.

“It was more mentioned in passing. We were betting on what was in the box so all kinds of things were thrown out there,” Potter explained. Darius sighed again.

“Something tells me that they were all within the same theme, am I right?” he asked and Potter merely nodded. “Of course. And let me guess; your friend Weasley was the one who started it all?” Potter nodded again. Darius stood up from the bed he had been sitting on and started pacing.

“Where does he get that bigoted attitude from?” he asked, half to himself since the twins did not seem to share the same narrow-mindedness the youngest Weasley brother. Darius was not sure about the rest of the Weasley family though since he had never truly interacted with them.

“He’s not that bad,” Potter defended but Darius merely raised an eyebrow.

“Then name one time when he has mentioned Slytherin house and not associated it with evil and Death Eaters.” Potter was silent for a long time as he thought until finally he sighed and shook his head.

“There you have it,” he said and before Potter could say anything Madam Pomfrey came back and both boys turned to face her with similar worried expressions on their faces when Neville was not with her.

“How is he?” Darius asked and Madam Pomfrey gave a reassuring smile.

“He is fine. Aside from the broken wrist he had a few bruises but nothing serious and he was mostly just shaken up. He has been given some healing potions and a sleeping draft. He should be alright again in the morning,” she explained and both the boys breathed a sigh of relief. “Now, I should take a look at you as well, Mr Potter. Do you feel any pain anywhere?” She used her want to do a quick scan over Potter’s body while he shook his head.

“Just a little sore,” he answered. Madam Pomfrey frowned when she finished the scan and eyed Potter up and down before she turned to Darius.

“Mr Malfoy, can you excuse us while I examine Mr Potter? I will send him down to dinner when we are done.” Darius nodded and left the hospital wing, he had only stayed because he wanted to make sure that Neville was alright after all so there was no reason to wait for Potter. He figured that the flying lesson was probably over by then and dinner would soon be served so he headed down to the dungeons to find Megara and then continued to the Great Hall just as the others were gathering as well.


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius is settling in at Hogwarts and is making some new unexpected friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I have no beta on this story and English is not my first language so any mistakes are my own.

On the second weekend at Hogwarts Darius and Draco had adjusted quite well to their lives at Hogwarts. Draco had been ecstatic when Madam Hooch and Severus had both given him permission to participate in the practicing sessions with the Slytherin Quidditch team after he had showed that he knew how to properly fly a broom. He would not be allowed to join the team since he was only a first year but they all agreed that he would undoubtedly be ready to join next year.

While Draco was practicing Darius took some time to go to the library. He loved his cousin but Draco could easily get restless and could not stand staying at the library too long while Darius could easily spend whole days in there. Draco liked to tease him and call Darius a Ravenclaw with the amount of reading and studying he did but Darius himself just saw it as an ambition to learn as much as possible.

The library was quiet as always with Madam Pince eying the few students there with her usual stern expression, making sure that they all followed the rules and respected the books. Darius went up to the librarian, smiling at her.

“Excuse me, Madam Pince? I was wondering if you could help me?” he asked softly and she turned to face him.

“What are you looking for?” she asked in a crisp tone, still making sure to keep an eye on the other students.

“I am looking for a number of books actually. I was wondering if you have a copy of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ by Eldred Worple, _A Vampire’s Monologue_ by Amarillo Lestoat and also are there are any history books about the Vampire Treaty that was formed in the late 15th century?” he asked. Quirrell had told them all to write an essay of at least twenty pages about a dark creature of their choice. It would a long-term project that was due before Yule but Darius wanted to start early and he had had a certain fascination with vampires since he was a boy and he got his first vampire card with his chocolate frog; the sinister image of Camilla Sanguina had both frightened and intrigued him.

Madam Pince gave him a critical eye and for a while she did not say anything. Finally, she gathered the two titles he had asked for as well as a history book on different creatures.

“This book speaks about vampires in chapter six to eight and offers some information on the treaty. There are very few books on this subject actually,” she said while she held up the history book. Darius nodded and began flipping through the books before he gazed back at Madam Pince.

“May I check these out of the library, please? I would like to use them for studying.” Madam Pince narrowed her eyes but began to fill in the paperwork for him to borrow them.

“You may keep them until the 28th of October. If nobody else asks for them you are allowed to extend your check out time after the 28th but only after proving that the books are still in good shape. If any of the books are damaged or dirtied you will have to compensate for them, understood?” she explained and Darius nodded. While he had spent time reading in the library before this would be the first time he was checking books out of there.

Once the books were checked out he put two of them in his book bag and immediately started to read through the history book while he walked out of the library. It was a nice weather outside that day so he figured he could find someplace outside to read. He only managed to walk a short distance before he heard someone in front of him call out.

“Hello Princess.” Darius looked up from his book at hearing the voice and saw the Weasley twins stand before him, both smiling in their mischievous way. He remembered Snape’s words of walking the other way when faced with the twins but he admitted to some curiosity towards them. He raised an eyebrow at them both.

“Princess?” he questioned and the twins both nodded, their smiles growing.

“It suits you,” one of them said.

“Because of your hair,” the other continued.

“And cause you’re pretty,” they both finished together. Darius’ other eyebrow raised to join the other.

“Do you expect me to feel flattered by that?” he asked and the twins shrugged their shoulders.

“Just saying it as we see it, Princess,” one of them said as they both approached him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders so that he was in the middle of them. He had not felt so small in a long time and he did not like it.

“So, did you only approach me to announce your new nickname or did you have an official business?” The twins laughed and began to walk, forcing Darius to walk with them and he kept hoping that they would not lead him into some sort of trap.

“He talks so formally, doesn’t he, Fred?” the one on his right said, finally giving Darius a clue on who was who of them.

“Indeed, he does, George. He’s so different from our dear little brother,” Fred answered and Darius felt irritated that they were talking over him, like he was not there.

“To answer your question, Princess,” Fred continued, finally looking down at Darius.

“We have been calling you Princess since the first day.”

“You just never heard it.”

“And we’re here because we wanted to get to know the Princess.”

“You have gotten quite famous at the school, Princess.”

“We hear your name almost every day since you arrived, Princess.”

“Of course, most of the time it’s our little brother who mentions you.”

“And it’s often accompanied by a curse word, Princess.” Darius felt slightly dizzy as he gazed back and forth between the twins while they spoke.

“Why do you want to get to know me when your brother so obviously hates me? Also, do the two of you have a bet on who can say the word Princess the most?” he questioned. The twins laughed, both tossing their heads back.

“We know our dear brother can be a bit hot-headed,” George said.

“And he can be a bit of a tool.”

“We don’t think you’re evil, Princess.”

“Nor do we think you’re a slimy git.”

“And we know you’re very smart, Princess.”

“And we just like calling you Princess, Princess.” Darius sighed but he did feel that his irritation was slowly disappearing as a smile was tugging at his lips. There seemed to be something about the twins that just made them impossible to stay irritated with.

“May I ask where you are taking me?” he asked since the twins had not stopped walking and they seemed to be heading outside.

“We are the noble knights,” Fred said proudly.

“Who have come to rescue the Princess,” George continued in the same tone.

“From the group of lurking lions,” they both finished. At Darius’ questioning gaze Fred spoke again.

“We overheard our dear little brother and his friends before.”

“They had plans to corner you on your way back from the library.”

“Not a very good plan, if you ask me.” The twins continued to walk, only stopping when they reached the lake and they then sat down on the ground, pulling Darius down with them causing him to almost land in both their laps. The twins laughed while Darius wriggled slightly between them, trying to get more comfortable.

“So, tell us, Princess,” Fred said, both the twin’s arms wrapped around Darius’ waist. “How come you always have that pretty nose of yours buried in books?” Darius glanced down at the book he still had clutched in his hand.

“I just like reading and learning new things,” he said softly with a small shrug of his shoulders. The twins smiled.

“Well, Princess, you don’t need your books right now,” George said while he took the book from Darius hand and Fred removed his book bag from his shoulder. George handed the book to Fred who put it in the bag and then placed it beside them. Darius frowned slightly but did not protest.

“Why did you say I was famous?” he asked, remembering the twins’ words earlier. He gazed between the matching pair of amused faces.

“You’re joking, right?” Fred asked. “Not only are you related to professor Snape.” Both twins held up a hand with one finger raised.

“He is just a friend of the family,” Darius protested but the twins waved him off.

“Close enough,” they spoke simultaneously and then raised another finger on their hand as George continued to speak.

“You also have a pet snake which has freaked out half the students at some point.”

“Megara is my familiar and she is harmless,” Darius defended and was once more waved off.

“Not important,” they said once more speaking simultaneously and then raised a third finger.

“You’re a Slytherin and a Malfoy and still you are willing to befriend other Houses, even half-bloods,” Fred continued and Darius rolled his eyes while sighing.

“That is such a biased attitude,” he complained.

“Hear us out,” the twins spoke and raised a fourth finger.

“You’re also very intelligent, obviously impressing a lot of the professors,” George said.

“I just pay attention and study the course material, like many other students.”

“You do more than that,” the twins stated matter-of-factly and raised a fifth finger.

“You seem to freak out the DADA professor. Every time he sees you he seems to freeze and starts to fidget,” George said and Darius once more rolled his eyes.

“That man is afraid of his own shadow.”

“Irrelevant,” the twins said and lowered all their fingers but the first.

“You are also disturbingly pretty,” Fred said and leaned in, seemingly inspecting Darius’ face with a critical eye. “Seriously, why are all the Malfoys so pretty?”

“We have good genes,” Darius said, his chin raised in a proud manner. The twins laughed.

“And that is why you’re famous at this school, Princess,” they said, lowering their hands again. Darius sighed; so much for heeding Snape’s warning about not drawing attention to himself. He supposed it was too late now anyway but he was ready for a lecture from Snape when he found out.

“By the way, where’s that snake familiar of yours?” George asked, sounding strangely excited. Darius raised an eyebrow.

“She is in the dungeons, chasing rats,” he answered. Megara had grown quite found of lurking in the dungeons while Darius was in class and even more so when she realised that there were quite a few rats down there. The twins laughed again.

“We better tell our brother to keep his rat away from the dungeons or it might end up as snake food,” Fred laughed although none of them seemed too worried about their little brother’s familiar.

“We’ll have to properly greet that snake someday too. Do you think it will let us pet it?” George asked, excitement showing in his eyes as he gazed down at Darius who blinked at him; it seemed that the twins were full of surprises.

“I suppose. Megara is very friendly unless she senses any danger towards herself or I,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He felt arms still around his waist tightening slightly as the twins laughed.

“Well, we wouldn’t try to harm the Princess so that shouldn’t be an issue,” Fred stated proudly.

“Yes, we want to protect the Princess. Consider us your knights in shining armour,” George added, straightening his back.

“If you ever need help, just tell us,” they spoke simultaneously.

“And we’ll also keep an eye on our little brother for you,” Fred said with a small chuckle.

“So he doesn’t try to sneak up on you,” George added. Darius gazed between the twins, his brow furrowed.

“Why would you want to protect me? Why do you even want to get to know me?”

“We told you, Princess.”

“We like you.”

“We find you interesting.”

“Yeah, you’re like a riddle.”

“And we aim to solve it.” Darius held back a laugh.

“If you only knew,” he mumbled. If the twins had heard him they didn’t comment on it.

They stayed by the lake for almost over an hour. The twins asked Darius about how he liked it at Hogwarts and what his life was like at home. They also told him about their pranks, offering them up if he needed to get back on anyone, and telling their best pranking stories. They also spoke a bit about their positions as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Darius found that he really enjoyed the twins company; they were a lot smarted than they let on just with the amount of work they did on their pranks and they made him laugh with their stories. They were a bit physical with their arms never leaving his waist during the whole time but he somehow doubted that they understood the concept of personal space.

“Well Princess, I gather we’ve kept you hostage long enough,” George finally said, glancing at his brother who picked up Darius’ bag before they both stood up.

“Let your noble knights escort you to the Great Hall,” Fred grinned as they both held out their hands for Darius to take. Darius laughed softly and took the offered hands, allowing the twins to hoist him up on his feet.

“It should be time for lunch now,” Fred said as they began walking, once more keeping Darius between them with their arms around his shoulders.

“Can you imagine the people’s faces when we walk in with the Princess?” George asked, grinning and Fred grinned back.

“We might start a riot.” The very thought seemed to please the twins and Darius laughed at them both; he was glad he had ignored Snape’s warning about avoiding them.

“Now remember, Princess,” Fred began once they were getting closer to the Great Hall.

“If you ever need help with pulling a prank.”

“Or if you need to get away for a while.”

“Say, due to some meddling first year lions.”

“Just let us know,” they said together just as they reached the Great Hall and went inside. Darius would have thought that the twins would leave his side by then and head straight for their own table but instead they escorted him all the way to the Slytherin table while all the students in the Hall were staring at them, including their little brother.

“Princess, it was a pleasure to spend time with you,” George said once they let go of Darius’ shoulders and they both gave a flourishing bow in front of him.

“Let’s do this again,” Fred said as he put Darius’ bag down on the bench beside them.

“Until next time,” they both said with big smiles and leaned over, both placing a small peck on either side of Darius’ cheeks. Darius froze and fought to keep the blush down as he stared at the twins who both grinned with glints in their eyes. The gave a wave and then left towards the Gryffindor table just as the Great Hall became filled with the buzz of whispering students. Darius stood for a while longer, still in a bit of a shock as he watched the twins being surrounded by their fellow Gryffindors. Their brother seemed to be hissing something at them, his face red with anger but Darius could not hear what the youngest Weasley brother said.

“Are you OK, Dari?” Draco asked, bringing Darius back from his shock as he gazed down at his cousin who was already seated by the table. Draco was still in training gear from the Quidditch practice and his hair was slightly windswept. Darius smiled at him and nodded while he sat down next to his cousin.

“Yes, I am fine. I was just surprised.”

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Draco asked, his face grim and Darius noticed some of the other Slytherins with similar expressions on their faces. He shook his head.

“No, they were perfect gentlemen,” he said and then as an afterthought added: “Well, mostly.”

“But they’re Gryffindors, not to mention Weasleys,” Goyle protested, knowing about the feud between the Weasley family and the Malfoys.

“Are you sure they didn’t do anything to you?” Draco asked, his voice taking on a worried tone. Darius smiled and met Draco’s eyes.

“Dray, I am fine, I promise. They did not do anything but talk to me. They even helped me,” he said with a gentle voice. “Apparently Weasley and some of the other Gryffindor first years were going to try and corner me and they stepped in and steered me out of the way.” Draco did not seem convinced.

“Just be careful, OK?” he said. “Maybe they’re just trying to get your trust so they can prank you later.”

“I do not think so but I will be careful, I swear.” Draco sighed and sent a glare towards the twins.

“How did the practice go?” Darius asked, hoping to change the subject. Draco finally smiled as he gazed at his cousin.

“It was so great! Flint says I could make a good seeker since I’m fast and Higgs has promised to train me to replace him since he will have to focus more on his studies next year.”

“That sounds amazing, Draco,” Darius smiled. “I am so happy for you.” Draco smiled proudly, his back straight and his silver-like eyes beaming.

On the third week of lessons they were allowed to finally try the spells that they had studied. Darius was looking forward to finally getting to try the transfiguration spell and made sure that he and Draco got their regular seats at the front of the class. He cast one last look on his notes before McGonagall started the class.

“Everyone, as you know, you will now put your notes into practice. You will each be given a match stick and when I tell you, you will all perform the spell to turn it into a needle,” she instructed and went around to everyone and placed a match before every student. Darius picked up his match and gazed at it, studying it like he had done before so he knew every little detail. He saw Draco and some of the Slytherins doing this as well since he had shared his thoughts and notes with them and also allowed them to study the needle that McGonagall had given him.

“Now, take out your wands and perform the spell. Remember what we have studied,” McGonagall instructed and everyone placed their match down again and took out their wands. Darius took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining the match before him and seeing it change into a needle. He kept the image in his head as he opened his eyes again, blocking out the other students who were casting the spell around him and focused on the match. He waved his wand and said the spell and watched as the match slowly changed shape but it was not the way he would have liked it; the needle was still square in shape and some of the wooden detail could still be seen in the now silver surface. He sighed, not noticing that the other students were staring at his needle. No one else had managed to get the needle shape and at best they had gotten a silver coloured match.

“Very good for a first try, Mr Malfoy,” McGonagall said as she went over to his desk and saw his work. Darius gazed up, finally noticing his surroundings.

“But, professor, it is not even sharp and the shape is wrong,” he protested, feeling disappointed in himself for failing. McGonagall gave a small smile.

“As you know, transfiguration is a complicated artform and takes time to perfect. This is excellent work for a first effort, Mr Malfoy,” she said and handed him another match. “Try it again.” She handed out matches to some other students as well and then went back to Darius as he repeated his spell, once more visualising the change in his head. The second needle looked a little better but still was not perfect; it was smooth silver now but it was still square shaped even though the corners were a little more rounded. McGonagall gave an approving smile and allowed him to keep trying. The third try was even better as it now looked almost identical to the needle he had gotten from McGonagall, only not as sharp.

“You did it!” Draco exclaimed, having watched his cousin cast the last spell. He and Darius exchanged a smile while McGonagall picked up the needle and studied it.

“Excellent work, Mr Malfoy,” she praised and handed the needle back to him. “Ten points to Slytherin.” She turned to face the rest of the class.

“Keep trying everyone. Practice makes perfect,” she said and then gazed at Darius. “Same goes to you, Mr Malfoy. If you keep practicing you will master Transfiguration in no time.” Darius smiled and asked for one last match and tried the spell once more; the resulting needle was completely smooth silver with a narrow eye and a sharp end.

“How do you do that?” Draco asked as he frowned at his fourth match which was slightly silver in colour and had the beginnings of a needle’s eye but otherwise stayed the same.

“I just visualised the whole stage of the change and then kept it in my head while I cast the spell,” he explained. Draco was given another match and he gazed down hard at it as he did as his cousin had said, imagining the match changing into a needle. He cast the spell again and got a similar result to Darius’ first try but slightly smoother silver. He hummed softly at the result; it was still better than most but as a Malfoy he could never settle for anything other than perfection.

“You’re holding the wand all wrong.” Darius glanced towards the Gryffindors where Granger was lecturing Potter on his spellcasting. Darius watched Potter cast the spell, his face slightly irritated as Granger kept criticizing him. Personally, Darius saw no obvious fault in the way Potter cast the spell but he was obviously not concentrating which was no surprise with Granger yipping in his ear.

“Miss Granger,” McGonagall finally said. “While I have no objections to granting help to fellow students, perhaps you ought to focus on performing your own spell first?” Granger looked surprised at being called out but straightened her back as she gazed at her Head of House.

“I have finished the spell, professor. Look!” she held up her needle although it still held some resemblance to the original match it was still rounder in shape, coloured silver and the head had a small hole in it. McGonagall inspected the needle with a critical eye.

“I see. How many attempts did you try to get this result?” she asked. Granger smiled proudly.

“That was my first attempt, professor,” she answered, not noticing how some of her fellow Gryffindors gazed at her, some glaring and some in disbelief. McGonagall glared down at the girl.

“Miss Granger, I do not appreciate liars in my classroom or in my House for that matter,” she scolded. I know that this is not your first try since I saw you cast that and I know it isn’t even your second try. Now tell me truly, miss Granger, which attempt is it?” Granger’s face went red as she gaped at the professor and Darius resisted the urge to smack his own forehead; for a girl who prided herself for being so smart she was very foolish to think that she could get away with lying to the professor.

“It’s my fourth try, professor,” the girl finally said in a small voice. McGonagall continued to glare down at her.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, miss Granger. Ten for lying and trying to cheat and ten for disrupting your fellow students’ work,” she said and placed the needle back on the desk. “I suggest you go back to focusing on your own casting instead of the others.”

By the end of the lesson only a handful of students had managed to turn their match into something resembling a needle and Darius was the only one who had perfected the spell. McGonagall encouraged them all to keep practicing, handing out some more matches for them to do so.

“Please tag your end result and bring it to the front so I can inspect it and I want all of you to write an essay for tomorrow of at least two pages explaining why the spell resulted in the way it did for you and what you may do to improve it,” she instructed. Darius tagged his last needle and placed the others in his pocket while he and Draco went to place their needles on McGonagall’s desk.

“Merlin, I was so close to setting that bloody match on fire!” Crabbe growled as they left the classroom; he had barely managed to change the match at all except making it appear a little rounder.

“You are not the only one, Crabbe. Although did you see Granger and Weasley’s faces when professor McGonagall praised Darius’ needle?” Pansy said with a satisfied smirk on her face. Darius glanced at her; he had barely paid the Gryffindors any attention before Granger had started speaking. The other Slytherins had similar smirks.

“Granger looked like she had swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro,” Blaise commented with an amused voice.

“And Weasel’s face was almost as red as his hair,” Theo added with a laugh. Darius snorted as he tried to picture their faces before him; they must have hated for a Slytherin to be praised by their own Head of House.

A lot of the lessons after that seemed to be in a similar pattern; Granger tried her best to outshine everyone, especially Darius, and kept criticizing the other students’ work when she felt they were doing something wrong. Darius kept resisting the urge to strangle the girl whenever he heard her bossy voice in class. After one month of the same thing he was trying hard not to hex her.

Weasley was not much better with his constant criticism towards Slytherin and he loved to single out Darius, especially since the weekend he had spoken to the twins. He suspected that Weasley thought that Darius was an easy victim since he was the studious type and had a soft appearance. Weasley singled out Draco as well but he was always more temperamental than Darius and was usually accompanied by the other Slytherins while Darius had a habit of sneaking off alone to go to the library or to just walk along the halls. Sometimes the twins would appear, seemingly from nowhere, and join him for a while. They kept their self-proclaimed roles of Darius’ knights and protectors and would often steer him away from their brother or any other Gryffindor who were lurking behind corners in the corridors. Darius had no idea how the twins always seemed to know where to find him but he did not question it, mostly since he doubted that he would get a straight answer from the two pranksters.

Another week passed at the school. Darius and Draco had just finished another Potions class where they had managed to brew a nearly perfect Cure for Boils. As per usual Granger and Weasley had whined when Snape awarded them for their potion, accusing them of cheating and nepotism only using less flattering language. Snape had already given them both detentions during the first month and they were both losing points almost at each of his lessons. It was obvious that the Potions Master was getting tired of the both of them, just like Darius and Draco were.

At the end of the class everyone tagged their potion and placed it on Snape’s desk and as soon as Darius and Draco went up to leave their potion Snape gazed at them, his eyes sharp.

“Mr Malfoy,” he said, gazing at Darius. “I want you to stay behind as I require to speak to you.” The boys exchanged a look and then Darius nodded as they looked back at Snape. Darius reassured Draco that he could go ahead to lunch and then went to sit by his desk while everyone else left the classroom. Once it was just him left Snape made sure that the door was locked before he turned to face Darius.

“I see that you have chosen to completely ignore the warnings I gave you at the start of the term, Darius,” Snape said with a disappointed voice. Darius sighed, he was ready for this talk but he still felt shamed at being scolded by Snape.

“I am sorry, uncle Severus,” he said softly, knowing that this was not a conversation between teacher and student but between godson and godfather.

“I suppose I cannot fault you for the attention you receive in class since that is due to your academical achievements,” Snape said, half to himself and Darius thought he heard a hint of pride in his voice. “But really, Darius, associating with the Weasley twins? What would your uncle say?”

“You know uncle Lucius believes in being civil unless provoked. The twins have done nothing to provoke me and they are kind to me,” Darius explained. Snape sat down in front of Darius with a sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Darius bit his lower lip; he knew about Snape’s history with bullies when he was a student himself and he could only guess who the twins reminded him of with their endless pranks and laidback attitudes.

“Uncle Severus?” Darius spoke gently, getting Snape’s attention. “I know that they can appear reckless at times but they would not hurt me and I doubt they would ever intentionally hurt anyone else for that matter. They are not cruel and I truly believe that they just want to be friends with me.” Snape sighed again; even though he had told Darius not to draw attention to himself he knew that the boy stood out; he always did and he had a natural charm and charisma that tended to draw people in, much like his father had.

“If they ever do anything to hurt you, you will tell me right away, understood?” he finally said, gazing into Darius’ dark eyes with a serious expression. He would not let any of his godsons get hurt while under his care. Draco was less of a danger since he tended to just associate with his fellow Slytherins unless accompanied by his cousin but Darius had a tendency to speak to all sorts of people; he had even managed to charm the goblins at Gringotts when Lucius had first brought him there as a child.

“I promise, uncle Severus,” Darius said with a small smile. Snape stood up again and began pacing.

“There is another thing as well,” he said a deep frown on his face. “Dumbledore seems to be watching you. He even asked me to keep an eye on you. I don’t know if that means that he knows.” Darius face grew worried and he bit his lower lip.

“The sorting hat knew. It knew my full name,” he said, suddenly remembering what the hat had said during his sorting. “Do you think it told him?” Snape shook his head.

“I doubt it. The hat is bound to secrecy and is not allowed to reveal what it sees in people’s heads or it might be used as a way of interrogation. Just remember what I taught you about Occlumency and make sure that you are never alone with the headmaster and never accept any food or drink from him,” Snape instructed and Darius nodded. Snape had taught both Darius and Draco Occlumency from an early age; it was done as a precaution to hide Darius’ true identity from the so called light side.

“I will keep an eye on the headmaster and try to find out what he knows. I have also received a bit more information about the third-floor corridor,” Snape continued and Darius’ eyes gazed curiously at him. “It is not much but he informed me that something is kept hidden there, for safe keeping. He asked some of us professors to help in keeping it safe by creating traps for whoever tries to get to it. He asked me for a potions related trap but he rejected my first proposal although he wouldn’t say why.” Darius hummed.

“Try dumbing it down. Not too obviously but enough that someone with a bit of logical thinking can solve it,” he suggested. Snape gave the boy a small smirk, having an idea what the boy was thinking.

“You truly are your father’s son,” he mumbled and Darius smiled proudly.

“Have you informed uncle Lucius about this?” he asked and Snape nodded.

“I wrote to him a few days ago. He’s looking into the matter from his end.”

“I will see if there are any rumours circulating amongst the students. Something tells me that the twins may come in handy with that.” Snape nodded.

“I will let you know if I find out anything else. Now, head off to lunch,” he said and Darius nodded before he left the classroom.

Darius sighed heavily as he stood in the bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. It turned out that there were several rumours circulating amongst the students regarding the third-floor corridor. Some students, from different houses, had accidently ended up before the door due to the moving staircases but they had all been caught by Filch and reported to their Head of House and the headmaster. All those students got massive point losses and detentions and they were not even in the actual corridor. All in all, Darius got nowhere in finding out what the headmaster was hiding.

He sighed again before he ran the faucet and washed his face. It was almost time for dinner and he knew that Draco and the others would be waiting for him but truly he was tired after another week of the same routine; he liked his lessons but he was so tired of handling the Gryffindors, Quirrell’s strange behaviour and the headmaster’s secrecy.

Darius halted in his movement when he heard faint sobbing. He turned off the faucet and tried to hear where it was coming from. He could hear the occasional wail and was surprised that it sounded like a girl.

“Hello?” he called out carefully. “Is there someone here? Why are you crying?” The sobbing grew softer and there was a long silence before a small voice finally replied.

“Some of the girls made fun of me again.” Darius noticed that the voice came from the stall to the far right and went to stand before it.

“Is that why are hiding in the boy’s bathroom?” he asked.

“Yes,” the girl answered with a trembling voice. “The boys don’t make fun of me as much although some of them are still rude and irritating.”

“I am sorry,” Darius said with a sympathetic voice. “What is your name?” There was a short pause again before the girl answered.

“Myrtle.”

“Myrtle, my name is Darius,” he said with a small smile. “Do you want to come out? Maybe we can find someplace to talk?”

“You want to talk to me?” Myrtle asked softly, sounding surprised and hopeful.

“I am talking to you now, am I not? Although I would like to see who I am talking to.”

“You will only run away if I come out!” Myrtle said, sounding upset again.

“I will not, I promise. Please Myrtle?” For a long while Myrtle did not speak and Darius was beginning to think that she would refuse.

“OK. But promise you won’t run away or scream or try to hit me with anything!” she finally said and Darius was taken aback by the comment wondering who had treated the girl like that.

“I promise, Myrtle.”

“Fine. Here I come.” Darius watched the door but it never opened and instead a slightly transparent head peeked out through the door itself. Myrtle had a pitiful look upon her face and her long hair was tied in two pigtails and she had big, round, thin-rimmed glasses on. Darius was not expecting the girl to be a ghost but now that he thought about it he had heard rumours of a former student haunting the girl’s bathroom. He gave a small smile at her which seemed to surprise her and she finally got completely out of the stall, floating slightly above the floor. She wore the Hogwarts school uniform with the Ravenclaw crest. She appeared to be a couple of years older than himself but she was rather short and a bit pudgy. She was almost cute in a lost puppy kind of way.

“Hello Myrtle,” Darius greeted. He almost reached out his hand in greeting out of habit but was thankful that he caught himself since he did not wish risking upsetting the girl. She cocked her head at him.

“Are you not going to make fun of me or berate me for being dead?” she asked. Darius shook his head.

“Of course not. Everyone who does is an idiot.” Myrtle giggled then and moved closer to Darius until she was right in front of him.

“You’re different from the others, Darius,” she said in an almost dream-like state.

“I take that as a compliment,” Darius smiled and Myrtle giggled again as she gazed into Darius’ eyes, only to draw back, her mouth agape.

“Your eyes. I’ve seen them before,” she exclaimed. Darius furrowed his brow as he gazed at the ghost.

“What do you mean?”

“They are the same ones as that boy,” she said. “That Riddle boy.” Darius took a step closer.

“You knew my father?” Myrtle nodded.

“He was two years above me when I was a student. He was an odd one, but cute,” she said and gave a shy giggle. “He kept mostly to himself and was often reading books. We often said he ought to have been sorted into our house instead of Slytherin.” Darius smiled softly since he had heard similar comments about himself.

“He was there the day I died,” Myrtle continued and Darius stared at her.

“What happened?” he asked. Myrtle looked surprised by the question.

“You want to know how I died?” she asked and Darius nodded.

“Please, tell me?” he asked. Myrtle gave a shy smile but her face turned grave as she recounted the experience.

“It was years ago. In fact, next year will be the fifty-year anniversary. I was in the girl’s bathroom on the first floor. Olive Hornby had teased me about my glasses and I ran in there to cry, locking myself in so nobody could find me. Hours passed and even though I had stopped crying I stayed in there because I wanted to be left alone. That’s when I heard someone come in and I thought it was Olive so I raised my feet so that she wouldn’t know I was in there. Then I heard a voice and it was speaking in a strange language, sort of hissing. I heard that it was a boy’s voice so I unlocked the stall to yell at him for being in the girl’s bathroom but as soon as I looked out I only saw two big eyes staring at me. The next thing I knew I was standing above my own dead body and the Riddle boy was kneeling next to me. He was holding some sort of book, like always, but this one didn’t have any text.” Darius was silent as he watched Myrtle; he had an idea of what killed her as he heard the stories of what was residing underneath the school and he had heard what a horrific death it could cause.

“I am sorry. You did not deserve to die,” he said softly and Myrtle turned to face him, having floated off while she told her story.

“The Riddle boy apologised too,” she said sadly. “He had thought the bathroom was empty when that thing appeared. He said that my death wouldn’t be for nothing but he never mentioned why.” She sat up next to one of the basins.

“You know, he actually sat with me for a while after I died but he hid himself when they came to finally look for me, hours later. Even afterwards, during his remaining time here as a student he still came to visit me from time to time. He liked to ask me about death, what it was like and how it felt to die,” she said and gave a small smile as she recollected the memory. “He became my first friend here at Hogwarts. You remind me of him.” Darius smiled.

“I would like to be your friend too, Myrtle, if you will let me?” Myrtle’s face was practically beaming at that comment and she nodded.

“I’d like that. It’s been a while since I had a friend. Everyone else thinks I’m ugly and annoying,” she said, making herself frown and Darius shook his head.

“They are wrong.” Myrtle smiled again as Darius sat down next to her.

“Say Myrtle, maybe you can help me with something?” he asked softly. Myrtle looked at him curiously.

“I am trying to find out what the headmaster is hiding in the third-floor corridor. Do you know anything about that?” he asked. Myrtle seemed to think about it for a while, tapping her chin with her finger.

“I think I heard Nicholas and the Baron mention something but I wasn’t really paying attention. Peeves was making fun of me again,” she said and frowned again at the memory.

“Do you think you can find out more for me?” Darius asked; as a ghost he figured that she could probably get to the corridor undetected. Myrtle hummed.

“I guess I could try,” she said thoughtfully. “Why do you want to know?” Darius gazed at her, meeting her curious eyes.

“I know that the headmaster is hiding something there and it may even be harmful for the students. Your help can prevent anyone from getting hurt,” he explained. Myrtle’s eyes were big as she gazed at him but she nodded none the less.

“I’ll try,” she promised and Darius smiled at her.

“Thank you, Myrtle.”

Darius left shortly after that, already late for dinner, but he promised Myrtle that he would come and see her again.


	4. Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Samhain and Darius meets some trouble.

The end of October was rapidly approaching. It would be the first year that Darius and Draco would not be home to celebrate Samhain with their family. While there would be a feast at the school Darius was irritated that they referred to it by the muggle term Halloween or Allhallows Eve. Few people outside of the pureblood families even seemed to have heard of Samhain. He thought it was a shame; Samhain was the time when he usually felt closest to his parents since they would always set extra plates for them on the table during the feast. It was a time for remembering passed loved ones and inviting them join the festivities. He somehow doubted that they would do this at the school and he did not think that there would be a bonfire either.

“No bonfire, no rituals, no offerings to our passed family members,” Draco said while he counted everything on his fingers. “This is a wizard’s school but they celebrate the muggle holidays.” Darius sighed as he gazed up from the chess game he played against Blaise. He and the other Slytherin first years had gathered in the common room when the discussion on Samhain had been brought up. Bulstrode was the only one of them who had never celebrated it before so Greengrass and Davis had begun to explain it to her, both very enthusiastically.

“Maybe we can convince professor Snape to let us hold a smaller celebration after the actual feast?” he suggested. Pansy perked up on the couch she shared with Draco and Theo, her legs resting over Draco’s lap. Crabbe and Goyle were occupying another couch waving their wands to send small sparks at each other.

“That’s a great idea!” she smiled. “If nothing else we can at least hold the rituals here in the common room and we can all remember our passed loved ones.”

“Do you think he would agree?” Blaise asked, his chin resting in his hand, his eyes never leaving the chessboard as he pondered his next move.

“I think he would. Uncle Severus has always enjoyed the Samhain celebration and would join us whenever he could,” Draco commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I also think it would help if his dear godsons were the ones who asked him,” Pansy said with a cunning smile.

“How very Slytherin of you to suggest,” Theo chuckled. Darius exchanged a look with Draco, his eyebrow raised.

“Do you also have a feeling that our relation to professor Snape is going to be exploited like this throughout our time here?” he asked and Draco nodded in agreement while the others laughed.

The very next day Darius and Draco went to ask Snape about the celebration and he had agreed to it but it could only be a small celebration hosted in the Slytherin common room. All the Slytherins were excited when Snape joined them in the common room to announce the news and plans were quickly made to arrange it and an Ancestors Altar was set up. The female students were especially ecstatic when Snape agreed to join in them in the celebration.

October 31st finally arrived and that morning Darius and Draco received letters from home, wishing them a happy holiday and their aunt Bella lamented on the fact that she would not have her little snakes to join her on the nature walk or to help decorate the manor. The boys decided that they would take some time during lunch to write them back.

By the time the last lesson of the day rolled around a lot of the students were getting restless as they were looking forward to the feast, although the Slytherins were more looking forward to their private celebration after that. Poor professor Flitwick had to constantly remind a lot of students to focus as he handed out feathers to everyone which they were to try the Levitation Charm on.

“Even though we are starting with feathers, once you have mastered this charm you can make anything levitate,” Flitwick explained as he stood in front of the class. “Everyone raise your wands and remember the movement; the swish and flick. It’s all in the wrist.” He demonstrated the movement that they had practiced during the previous lesson and the students copied the movement.

“Good! Now try the charm and remember to enunciate the words carefully. Go on.” he instructed and Darius gazed down at his white goose feather. He blocked out everyone else around him and lightly gripped his wand and waved it over the feather; swish and flick.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” The words had barely left his mouth before his feather started to lift from his desk, slowly at first but once he saw it he carefully raised his wand, letting it lift just above his head.

“Well done, Mr Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin!” Flitwick praised with a big smile while he went over to Darius’ desk watching as he slowly lowered the feather again until it rested on the desk. Darius smiled proudly as he put his wand down again and then gazed at the others. Some had been looking at him it seemed and were now determent to succeed with the charm themselves. He saw how Weasley was waving his wand as if he was stabbing someone as he kept repeating the words over and over in frustration. Flitwick was gazing in the redhead’s direction as well and was just about to open his mouth to speak when Granger beat him to it. She had barely focused on her own feather it seemed and was just watching Weasley with a disapproving look on her face. As usual she was quick to criticise Weasley’s wand movement as well as his pronunciation of the incantation, correcting him loud enough for everyone to hear. Weasley’s face was red as most of the other students were looking at them now and he sourly crossed his arms over his chest.

“You do it then!” he told Granger and she gave a small prideful smile as she straightened her back and said the incantation in a crispy voice. The feather started floating and Granger’s smile grew as she raised it higher and higher until it nearly touched the roof.

“Show off,” Draco muttered close to Darius’ ear as they watched Granger.

“Well done, miss Granger,” Flitwick said with an even tone. Granger raised her chin slightly and then lowered the feather again so that it landed in front of Flitwick.

“Five points to Gryffindor,” the professor said and then turned his attention to Weasley. “Try it again, Mr Weasley, and try to remain calm this time.”

“Excuse me, professor, but why was I only rewarded five points and Slytherin got ten? It’s not fair and besides, my feather was levitating much longer and higher than his,” Granger said as she pointed at Darius who rolled his eyes. Granger truly had made him her nemesis and seemed unable to last a single class without competing against him.

“I awarded Mr Malfoy ten points for being the first to cast the charm correctly. How high or how long the feather was in the air is of no consequence since he, like yourself, showed that he had control over the feather once it was in the air,” Flitwick explained. Granger pouted.

“Sir, I have studied this spell even before I got to Hogwarts and could cast it perfectly from the very beginning. I was just helping Ron to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone which is why I didn’t do the charm right away,” she explained.

“Miss Granger, you have been reminded before that it is my job, as the professor of the class, to help the students with their casting. Had you performed the charm at the beginning of the class I would have awarded you accordingly,” Flitwick explained. Darius admired the man’s patience with the girl.

“Here we go again,” Draco mumbled as Granger was once again arguing with the professor. Instead of listening to them Draco turned to his own feather and Darius watched as his cousin tried casting the charm again.

“Just take a deep breath,” he said softly and Draco followed his suggestion and cast the charm, smiling when the feather lifted from his desk as well. Darius smiled proudly and turned towards the professor who was still speaking to Granger.

“Professor?” Darius called out softly to get his attention and the small man turned around and smiled at seeing Draco’s feather.

“Excellent! Another five points to Slytherin,” he spoke and then looked at the other students. “Everyone keep practicing!” The students all began to cast the charm again and more and more feathers were lifted off the desks. Flitwick was smiling and praised each student who succeeded and awarded points accordingly. Everyone jumped however when they heard the sound of a small explosion and smoke rose from Finnigan’s desk. Finnigan still seemed to be in shock as he gazed at the spot where his feather used to be. Potter was sitting beside him and was carefully waving some of the smoke away before he sheepishly gazed at the professor.

“Can we get another feather, professor?” he asked while some of the students chuckled at the scene.

Once class was over Darius walked with his fellow Slytherins when he overheard Weasley mocking Granger’s earlier lecture to him while the other Gryffindor boys laughed. Granger then pushed past them, her face red and she looked like she was going to cry. Darius would have felt sorry for the girl but he was tired of her know-it-all attitude and her habit of arguing with the professors when she did not end up getting the highest points in a class.

The feast was about to begin and Darius had sent the others ahead as he went to fetch Megara from the dungeons and he was also planning on giving a quick holiday greet to Myrtle since Samhain was a time to remember the dead after all. With his precious familiar coiled gently around his neck he made his way towards the bathrooms when he saw someone run away from the dungeons. It had been too quick to see who it was and he only manged to catch the fleeting robes but he thought little of it, thinking that it was merely a student who had hurried to join the feast. He was just about to continue on his way when he heard a loud grunt followed by heavy footsteps; too heavy to be human. Darius’ heart raced in his chest as he began to slowly step backwards the way he came. Whatever he had heard could not be good. He tried to listen where it seemed to be heading but the echo off the walls made it hard to pinpoint the origin of the noise. The next thing he knew he saw a large troll walking along the corridor he was in. Darius gasped and hurried into the shadows to hide, praying that the troll had not seen him. He held his breath, his hand resting on Megara’s head for comfort as he heard the troll come closer. He wondered if he would be able to run from it but he did not dare try. He let out a scream when the face of the troll appeared around the corner he had hid at, its’ head bent down as it gazed right at him. Darius began to run but barely reached a few steps when he felt something colliding with his body, hitting him hard and sending him flying against the wall. He gasped as his back hit the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. He felt Megara leave his neck and watched her quickly slither up to the troll, coiling up along the large body and biting its’ shoulder. The troll barely even reacted and Darius doubted that her venom would even be quick or strong enough to stop the large beast. He watched Megara slighter away to safely again as the troll turned to face him, cocking its’ head like a dog before it began to move towards him again. Darius’ stared at the troll, his heart racing while he racked his brain, trying to remember what he had read about trolls. They were large, strong creatures but not very bright. They rarely attacked unless they felt threatened and Darius guessed that finding itself in a strange environment countered as a threat to this troll. They lived mostly in caves, or just generally dark places. Why was that? They liked darkness and dampness and did not like sunlight. That was it! Trolls could not stand sunlight! Darius quickly drew his wand from his sleeve just as the troll had reached up to him. It grabbed his free arm in a tight grip and Darius screamed out in pain when he was lifted off the ground. He pointed the wand directly at the troll’s face and cast his spell.

“Lumos Solem!” The bright light was blinding and Darius shielded his eyes, almost dropping his wand as the troll staggered back slightly. The grip on his arm remained as tight as before and when Darius opened his eyes again he saw a stone statue where the troll had been; its’ face frozen in an expression of anger and surprise. Darius gazed at the large hand which was gripping him and started clawing at the gritty stone as he tried to escape. His whole body hurt from the previous blow and his heart was still beating hard in his chest while his breath came out in shallow breaths, making him light headed.

“Over here!” he heard a voice call and he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted several of the teachers approaching him, Snape being one of them. They all gasped at the sight, seeing only the troll at first since it stood with its’ back towards them, the large form hunched over Darius who was hanging slightly in the air.

“Uncle Severus!” Darius called out, his voice raspy and he felt tears gather in his eyes now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Snape was quickly by his side, his usually stoic face showing his worry and fear upon seeing his godson.

“My arm is stuck,” Darius moaned as he tried once more to get his arm free, feeling the skin growing raw and ripped under the stone and blood was slowly trickling down from it. Snape quickly grabbed onto Darius’ body, lifting him up to take the pressure of his shoulder while the rest of the professors approached them. McGonagall gasped at seeing them, a horrified look on her face and Flitwick and Quirrell stood behind her, both looking worried.

“Oh Merlin. Are you alright, child?” McGonagall asked as she approached them, examining Darius’ arm. Darius could barely think, let alone speak, he was in so much pain and his vision was starting to get darker around the edges.

“It hurts,” he managed to gasp.

“Get Poppy! Now!” Snape ordered as he gazed at Flitwick and Quirrell who both nodded and hurried away.

“We are going to have to break the stone to get him lose,” McGonagall said as she gazed at the troll’s hand. Snape nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around Darius who was sobbing by this point.

“Hold him still,” McGonagall ordered while she brought out her wand and pointed it at the hand. She shot a blast from her wand which shattered the troll’s hand and Darius fell down. Snape kneeled down as he held the boy, lowering him to the floor while he began to stroke Darius’ hair.

“You’ll be ok, Darius,” he spoke softly. “Just look at me. Poppy will be here any minute and she will heal you. You will be ok.” Darius barely even heard Snape speak; he just wanted to sleep. He was so tired and his body hurt so much just from breathing. He just wanted to sleep.

Snape saw how Darius’ eyes closed and he hurried to try and get him to open them again.

“Nonono! Darius, look at me! Darius, don’t fall asleep, look at me!” he was growing frantic when his godson did not open his eyes and the body grew limp in his arms. He hugged the boy, mostly to reassure himself that the boy was still alive since he could hear his heart beat.

“Severus, calm down. He will be fine,” McGonagall reassured as she kneeled next to her colleague, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Snape nodded but otherwise did not move. McGonagall could not help the small smile on her face as she gazed at Snape; the usually so cold and stoic man now appeared so small and it was obvious how much he truly cared for the boy he held in his arms.

Thankfully madam Pomfrey soon appeared along with Flitwick, Quirrell and the headmaster. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed up to the boy while Dumbledore gaped at the stone troll before them.

“What in Merlin’s beard happened here?” Dumbledore asked, gazing between the professors.

“We don’t know for certain. When we got here the troll was already stone and it was holding onto Mr Malfoy’s arm mid-air,” McGonagall answered as she stood up.

“Why was the boy even down here?” Dumbledore asked.

“You will have to ask the boy himself, headmaster,” McGonagall answered. Truthfully, she could care less why the boy was down there as long as he was alright. She watched the boy again as Pomfrey examined him and then, with the help of Snape, she levitated the boy to the medical wing.

Darius moaned softly as he slowly began to wake up. One of the first things he was aware of was a hand stroking his hair and he thought he heard a voice but it took a while before he managed to make out the words.

“…-ive me, son. This was not supposed to happen. I promise that I will punish those responsible for causing you harm.” Darius opened his eyes; the room was dark, almost pitch black but he could just about make out a silhouette of a person sitting next to him. There was a strange smell in the air; a foul stench that almost burned in his nostrils but it also seemed familiar even though he could not place it. He gazed at the form beside him; the hand had left his hair and it almost looked like the person was sitting with their back towards him but he swore he could see a face gazing back at him even if he had trouble making out the features.

“Go back to sleep, son,” the voice spoke and Darius gasped. He had heard that voice before. He had heard it in memories so many times.

“Father?” he asked softly and tried to reach out and touch the form beside him but he could barely lift his arm in his weakened state. The dark form rose then and took a step away from the bed.

“Sleep,” the voice whispered. “You need to rest. I will punish those who brought the troll here and make sure that you are not harmed again, my brave boy.” Darius felt tears burn at his eyelids as he watched the form walk even further from the bed.

“Please, father, do not leave me,” he begged and the form stopped then.

“I won’t. I will look after you, I promise. But for now, you must sleep.” Darius’ closed his eyes, his body still tired even though he wanted nothing but to run up and embrace the form he was now certain was his father. His father was still alive, like so many had suspected, and he was at Hogwarts.

When Darius woke up the second time it was daytime and the bright light reflecting off the white sheets almost blinded him. When he finally managed to look around he recognised that he was in the hospital wing. He noticed that his arm was in a sling and he was feeling sluggish and a bit sore. He noticed a dark figure sitting next to him. At first he thought that it was the same figure as before but when his vision got clearer he saw that it was Snape. The potion master was sitting on a small chair and he had a book in his hands which he was reading with a small frown on his face.

“Uncle Severus,” he spoke, feeling how dry his throat was so his voice barely came out as a whisper. Snape immediately closed the book as he turned to face Darius, a relieved look on his face. He moved from the chair and instead sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully stroking Darius’ cheek.

“I was so worried,” he breathed and Darius bit his lower lip as memories from his meeting with the troll returned; he remembered the fright, the panic and the pain. Snape noticed his distress and wrapped his arms around Darius in a warm embrace. Darius returned the embrace, burying his face in Snape’s shoulder, taking a few deep breaths as he felt how his eyes stung with unshed tears. Snape began to rub circles over Darius back.

“It’s ok, Darius. You’re safe now,” he whispered as he allowed the boy to cry out on his shoulders. Even when Darius had calmed down he stayed in the embrace, liking the safe and warm feeling of the potion master’s arms.

When madam Pomfrey stepped into the room she smiled softly at the scene before her before she spoke.

“How are you feeling, Mr Malfoy?” Darius carefully pulled away from the embrace to look at madam Pomfrey; he had not really thought about how he felt since he woke up. He was still in pain but not nearly as much as before. His arm which was in the sling had a dull ache and he could not really move it and he felt tired and a bit dizzy. He explained all this to madam Pomfrey who nodded in understanding.

“How badly was I hurt?” Darius asked carefully while madam Pomfrey examined him.

“Your arm was completely crushed so I had to give you Skele-Gro for that but it will take a while to completely heal. Your shoulder was dislocated and you had three cracked ribs and one broken one as well as a concussion,” she listed off. “Nevertheless, I’d say you were very lucky. You ought to stay here for a week to rest and completely recover.” Darius nodded.

Shortly after that the headmaster walked into the hospital wing along with McGonagall but also Draco and Lucius. Darius sat up at seeing his uncle, not expecting him to be there. Draco and Lucius immediately went up to the bed and hugged him.

“Please, never scare me like that again. I think I lost ten years of my life when I heard what happened,” Lucius breathed softly while he stroked through Darius’ hair.

“I can’t believe you fought against a troll,” Draco exclaimed in a mixture of awe and worry.

“I wanted to talk to you about that, Mr Malfoy,” the headmaster commented from the side as he gazed down at Darius. Lucius glared at the old man, his arms still wrapped around his nephew in a protective manner.

“What were you doing down in the dungeons when all the students had been asked to head to their common rooms?” Dumbledore asked and Darius raised an eyebrow, noticing how everyone else seemed to glare at the man.

“Sir, you do realise that the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons?” he asked. Dumbledore blinked, having obviously not thought of that.

“This is why I informed all Slytherins to remain in the Great Hall after professor Quirrell warned about the troll,” Snape commented.

“Yes, that was well thought of you, Severus,” Dumbledore said and then gazed back at Darius. “So, once again, why were you down in the dungeons and not in the Great Hall?” Darius sighed, leaning against his uncle.

“I never went to the Great Hall, I was late getting there since I wanted to find my familiar and speak to Myrtle. I never even knew there was a troll down there until I was standing face to face with it,” he explained and he felt how Lucius tightened his hold on him slightly.

“And what exactly happened down there? How did you defeat the troll?” Dumbledore asked and Darius bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath before he began to retell what had happened, only leaving out Megara biting the troll. It was then that he realised that he had not seen Megara.

“Where is Megara? Is she safe?” he asked as he looked around and Draco smiled reassuringly.

“She is fine. Pansy is looking after her.” Darius breathed a sigh of relief.

“How did you know that the troll didn’t stand the Lumos Solem spell and how did you learn to cast that for that matter? From what I know professor Flitwick hasn’t taught you that charm yet,” the headmaster continued to ask.

“I have read about trolls as well as other creatures, sir. The same with the charm. I had read about it and knew how to cast it in theory. I suppose I was just lucky that it worked,” Darius spoke softly.

“It was very quick thinking of you, Mr Malfoy. It was very impressive work,” McGonagall praised with a soft expression on her face. He gave her a soft smile back but Dumbledore’s face remained serious and he looked like he wanted to keep questioning Darius when Lucius stood up and faced the headmaster, glaring at him.

“Headmaster, I believe you are done here. You wanted to know what happened and my nephew has told you. He does not need any more agitation,” he said, his voice soft despite his hard expression.

“I agree. We should let the boy rest and I believe his family would like some time alone with him,” McGonagall said and then looked at Darius. “And ten points to Slytherin for your handling with that troll.” She left after that, practically dragging the headmaster with her and madam Pomfrey left as well after giving Darius a potion for the pain. She also gave Snape a bottle of Sleeping Draught, telling him to give it to Darius once Lucius had left, realising that the boy would want to spend some time with his uncle. Draco left as well, albeit reluctantly, to get some lunch but he promised to return straight afterwards.

“Cissy and Bella send their love,” Lucius said once it was only him and Snape left with Darius. “We had to physically hold Bella back from coming here to hex the headmaster when she heard what happened.” Darius smiled at the mental image of auntie Bella being held back by Lucius and Cissy while cursing and spitting like a wild beast.

“Give them both my love and assure auntie Bella that I am fine.” Lucius carefully observed his nephew.

“Are you, though?” he asked softly and Darius sighed, lowering his eyes to the sheets. He would not lie and say that he did not still feel a bit shaken by the experience.

“I will be,” he eventually answered and Lucius stroked his hair again as Darius looked up to meet his eyes.

“I think you will be too,” Lucius said with a gentle smile on his face and Snape nodded in agreement.

“You were always strong, like your father,” he assured and Darius then remembered the first time he had woken up.

“I saw him! I saw my father. He is here!” he exclaimed as he gazed at Snape who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Lucius’ mouth was agape, his eyes wide open.

“You saw him? When?” Lucius asked.

“He was here, in this room. I woke up during the night and he was next to me,” Darius explained. Snape frowned slightly as he gazed at the boy.

“Are you certain that it was him? Are you sure that it wasn’t just a dream?” he asked and Darius shook his head violently, despite his headache.

“No, he was really here. He spoke to me.” He gazed pleadingly at the others, silently begging them to believe him.

“What did he look like?” Lucius asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the boy but still in doubt over the situation. Darius sighed.

“I did not see him very clearly. It was dark so I only saw a silhouette but I know it was him!” Darius voice took a nearly desperate tone as he spoke. “He spoke to me and told me that he would punish those who had brought the troll here and that he would make sure that I was not harmed again.” Snape sighed, wanting to believe the boy but still having a hard time doing that.

“We have not heard anything about him being back,” he said as he met Darius’ dark eyes.

“Please, uncle Severus,” Darius pleaded. “I know that it was not a dream. Can you at least ask around if anyone has heard anything? My father is here, I know it.” Snape exchanged a look with Lucius before he sighed and gazed back at Darius; he had always had trouble saying no to the boy and he could tell that this was important to him.

“Very well, Lucius and I will ask around and see if we can find any information,” he finally said and Lucius nodded. Darius smiled at them.

“Thank you.” Lucius returned the smile and leaned over, planting a small kiss on Darius’ forehead.

“I need to leave but contact me if anything happens. I will keep you both informed on what I can find regarding this,” he said and Darius nodded. “And happy Samhain, my boy.” Lucius said goodbye to them both and then left the room and Darius sighed.

“I guess I missed the Samhain celebration,” he said and Snape let out a small snorting laugh.

“There was very little celebration done over all after what happened. Most of the Slytherins were just pacing while they waited to hear how you were doing. The Weasley twins also kept pestering me on how you were doing. They even came here yesterday,” he explained and Darius smiled.

“How long have I been here?” he asked.

“Just over a day. You slept through Friday but considering everything that had happened, classes had been cancelled so you have not missed anything,” he explained. “Now, I suggest we see if one of the house elves can get you something to eat.” Darius nodded.

“Will you stay with me though?” he asked carefully; he did not wish to be alone at the moment. Snape gave a reassuring smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius recovers from the encounter with the troll and keeps looking for his father.

The Great Hall was filled with students who had gathered to eat lunch. Harry gazed at Draco Malfoy who was sitting by the Slytherin table, smiling and laughing with his friends which Harry took as a good sign; it had to mean that his cousin was feeling better. Ever since Halloween Harry had wanted to ask Malfoy how Darius was feeling but he did not dare to approach the Slytherins. He gazed towards the head table when he noticed that Dumbledore stood up from his seat. He made sure that he had everyone’s attention before he began to speak.

“I know that a lot of you have been worried about Mr Malfoy’s condition after what happened on Halloween evening and I can happily announce that he woke up today and is going to be fine. He will remain in the hospital wing for a week but should be well enough to join his classes after that,” he announced. There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherin table at the news even though a lot of them had no doubt heard it already from Darius’ cousin. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and he also noticed how Neville did the same and the twins were cheering happily as well.

“I will however remind everyone that Mr Malfoy was extremely lucky in his handling with the troll and students are not allowed to try and copy the stunt he pulled. This school is surrounded by dangerous creatures and I don’t want anyone to try and seek them out!” Dumbledore continued, his face serious before he finally allowed the students to start eating.

While eating Harry noticed how both Ron and Hermione seemed to be sulking while people spoke about Darius facing the troll.

“I bet he put the troll there himself to try and show off,” Hermione muttered and Harry gaped at her, barely believing what he was hearing.

“How can you say that?” Parvati asked in disbelief. “The guy is at the hospital wing! He could have died!”

“So? He probably put the troll there but was too stupid to control it and it ended up attacking him,” Ron said, his mouth full of food. “Serves the snake right.” Harry stared at the boy he had begun to think of as his best friend. It was no secret that Ron disliked Slytherins but Harry still could not believe that he would throw out accusations like that.

“You don’t really believe that, right?” Harry asked carefully and Ron gazed at him, his eyes narrowed.

“Of course, I do. How can you think that he didn’t do it? He probably brought that troll here to get to you,” he said harshly and Harry drew back slightly at those words.

“What? Why would he do that?” he asked.

“Obviously,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “he wants to get to you because you’re the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“Yeah, mate,” Ron added. “He’s a bloody Death Eater so he was probably trying to set you up to be killed by the troll.” By then the twins went up to Ron, both leaning down so that their faces were levelled with his.

“That’s not very nice of you to say, little brother,” one of them said. Harry had not learned how to tell the difference between the two yet.

“Yeah, he hasn’t really done anything to you, has he?” the other twin said.

“He’s a bloody snake and they are all evil,” Ron said stubbornly. “He’s also a Malfoy.” The twins grinned.

“And a pretty one at that,” one of them said.

“It doesn’t make him evil though,” the other added. Harry gazed at the twins; he had heard them, as well as others, say that both the Malfoys were pretty but personally he did not see it. He had a hard time picturing any guy as pretty.

“You know, George, maybe we ought to visit the sleeping beauty after this,” Fred, or at least Harry thought it was him, said as he gazed at his brother who smiled back at him.

“Sounds good. Maybe they will let us see him now that he is awake,” George mused. Ron glared up at his brothers.

“Why would you want to go see him?” he spat. The twins grinned.

“That’s simple Ronny,” Fred answered while ruffling Ron’s hair.

“He’s our friend,” George continued.

“And as his friends we want to see that he’s alright,” they both finished. Ron looked ready to explode as he glared even harder at the twins.

“Um, would it ok if I went with you to see him?” Neville asked softly, twirling his fingers on the table as he gazed at the twins who smiled back at him.

“Of course,” George said.

“The more the merrier,” Fred laughed. Neville gave a shy smile, his head slightly lowered. Hermione gave the boy an exasperated sigh.

“Neville why in the world would you want to see that…that idiot show-off?” she asked with a disgusted voice, like she had tasted something vile. Neville’s face was red as his shoulders tensed, his face lowering even more.

“I don’t think he’s an idiot,” he mumbled. “He seems kind to me.” Hermione snorted.

“I can’t believe he managed to fool you so easily. You’re a Gryffindor Neville, stop being so naïve,” she scolded and Neville grew quiet, chewing his lower lip while he fumbled with the cuff of his robes. Harry wanted to say something to defend both Neville and Darius but Ron and Hermione were the first friends he ever had and he did not wish to argue with them so he stayed quiet as well.

“I disagree, Granger,” one of the twins said as they both gazed at Hermione.

“He’s not naïve just because he’s judging people by their actions.”

“Instead of judging people based on prejudgement.” The twins gazed at Neville with friendly smiles on their faces.

“Come on, Neville. Let’s go to the hospital wing,” they said in unison. Neville gazed up with a small smile and nodded as he stood up and followed the twins out of the Great Hall. Harry gazed after them; he would have wanted to go with them to see Darius but he knew that Ron and Hermione would be upset if he did so he stayed in place. He decided to ask them later how Darius was doing.

Darius had just finished his lunch which was a bowl of soup along with a cheese sandwich. Snape had watched him the whole time, making sure that he finished everything before he asked one of the house elves to take the dishes away. Darius was a bit amused by the way Snape kept fretting over him; it reminded him of when he was younger and Snape would babysit him and Draco.

“I suppose if you want dessert you can have your pick there,” Snape said as he nodded towards the small table next to them where different kinds of sweets and little gifts were lined up neatly.

“Are these all for me?” Darius asked as he eyed the table.

“Most of it is from your fellow Slytherins but it’s also from some of the other houses,” Snape commented as he went over to the table and picked up one of the gifts neatly wrapped in silver wrappings with a green silken ribbon.

“I believe this one is from your godmother,” he said as he handed the gift to Darius who smiled and carefully unwrapped it. He smiled as he saw the homemade pumpkin pastry inside, charmed to stay fresh and warm. There was also a letter inside which Darius unfolded to read:

“ _My dear sweet Darius,_

_I’m sorry I can’t come and see you, believe me I tried. Unfortunately, I fear your uncles were right and I could never enter Hogwarts without alerting that old fool of a headmaster. I only hope that you’re alright now otherwise I shall have to set that old fool’s beard on fire and nobody will be able to stop me! We were all very worried when we heard what happened to you; I almost expected your uncle Lucius’ hair to turn white (not that there would be much of a difference I suppose)._

_I’ve sent you your favourite Pumpkin Pastry to cheer you up (don’t worry, I did not bake it myself, I asked the elves to do it)._

_I look forward to seeing you over Yule and until then stay safe and if you ever get up to any mischief, remember what I always tell you: never get caught!_

_All my love,_

_Auntie Bella”_

Darius smiled as he read the letter and gazed back down at the pastry inhaling the scent. He gazed at Snape who was once again sitting in his chair.

“Do you want to share this with me?” Darius asked as he held up the pastry for Snape to see. Snape raised an eyebrow.

“That is your favourite, isn’t it? Are you sure you want to share it?” he asked.

“I am sure, uncle Severus,” Darius said while he split the pastry in two and handed one of the pieces to Snape. With a wave of his wand Snape also got them both some tea and they ate in pleasant silence. Before they could even finish their pastries madam Pomfrey went up to them, a gentle look on her face.

“Are you feeling better now, dear?” she asked softly and Darius nodded. He did feel better after he had eaten and Snape’s company comforted him.

“You have some visitors here to see you. Personally, I feel that you ought to rest but if you feel up to it I can let them in,” madam Pomfrey said with a gentle voice but then narrowed her eyes as her voice took a more serious tone. “But only for a short while.” Darius smiled and stuffed the last piece of pastry in his mouth, washing it down with some of his tea.

“Please let me see them,” he said once he had swallowed the piece down. Madam Pomfrey nodded and left to let them in and shortly afterwards the twins and Neville went up to him. Darius saw a small scowl on Snape’s face at seeing the twins but he remained silent and just sipped his tea. The twins quickly ran up to the bed where Darius rested, practically bouncing on top of it as they sat down beside him.

“Princess! You’re finally awake!” George cheered as the twins both hugged him.

“We thought we may have to give you a kiss to wake you up,” Fred grinned as he wrapped his arm around Darius’ shoulders. Darius raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Fred and glanced at George who smiled at him.

“I am glad you did not,” Darius said with a small laugh.

“Who says we didn’t try, Princess?” Fred said with a wink.

“Sadly, we couldn’t get past the dragon,” George added as he nodded towards Snape who was glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

“I will tell you what I told you yesterday,” Snape said with a venomous voice. “If you try anything you will both be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts using your own toothbrushes. And I mean doing it the muggle way.” The twins winced and gazed at Darius with pleading eyes.

“Save us, Princess,” they said, with exaggerated trembles in their voices. Darius laughed.

“You are on your own. I am not getting between you and him.” The twins laughed as well while Snape merely frowned. Neville in the meantime carefully went up to the bed as well, his face was still red from listening to the conversation and Snape’s presence did not help to ease his nervousness.

“Um, are you…are you feeling well, Darius?” he asked with a small voice and Darius smiled warmly at him.

“I am fine, Neville. I am a bit tired still but otherwise I am fine.”

“How can you be tired when you’ve been asleep for over a day?” Fred and George asked. Snape glared at them both and Darius knew that the potions master was trying very hard not to throw them out.

“You can try being mauled by a big mountain troll and we will see how chipper you feel,” Darius retorted to the twins but he still had a smile on his face, showing he did not take offence to their comment. Before anyone else got a chance to speak Draco came rushing into the room with a big smile on his face but it quickly faded and turned to confusion upon seeing the twins sitting on either side of his cousin with an irritated looking Snape and a shy looking Neville on the side. Darius smiled at his cousin, gesturing him in. Draco glanced at Snape and furrowed his eyebrows when he looked back at the twins. Darius had of course told him about his associations with the twins but he still did not fully trust them and he did not like the intimate way they were holding his cousin. Neville started fidgeting upon seeing the look Draco gave him and the twins, even though it was more aimed on the twins and he kept glancing at the door like he wanted to leave.

“Draco, methinks you are alarming poor Neville,” Darius said with a laugh and Draco frowned as he glanced at Neville.

“Sorry,” Draco said softly and then gazed back at his cousin with a cocked eyebrow. “I wasn’t expecting you to have so many visitors.” Darius felt the twins’ arms tighten around his shoulders as they both grinned at Draco.

“The two of you had better behave,” Darius warned and the twins gasped in a theatrical manner and held their hands over their hearts as they stared at Darius.

“Us?” George questioned.

“Not behaving?” Fred continued.

“Perish the thought!” they finished in unison. Darius narrowed his eyes just slightly as he gazed between them.

“I mean it!” The twins bowed their heads, grinning again.

“As you wish, Princess,” they said. Draco sent the twins a glare but eventually went up to the bed, albeit reluctantly, and sat down on the edge. Snape asked one of the house elves to get them all some more tea. Darius suspected that he did this mostly to get the twins to move their arms from his shoulders but he did not comment on it. He offered his friends some of the sweets from the table while he told them all just what had happened on Samhain with the troll. Even though Snape and Draco had heard what had happened before Darius still saw the worry in their eyes while they listened to him. Neville’s eyes were twice the size as he listened and he gripped his saucer tightly as it rattled slightly against the cup when Darius described being face to face with the troll. Even the twins had grown silent and gazed at Darius with their mouths half agape.

“Our Princess is a troll slayer,” Fred commented with a proud smile once Darius had finished his retelling. Darius raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the twin.

“I am not and I will not allow you two to start spreading this around or making up preposterous rumours regarding this,” he warned. The twins both held up one of their hands, the other placed over their hearts.

“We promise, Princess,” they spoke in unison.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone either,” Neville spoke softly but Darius never thought that he would in the first place.

“You do realize though that rumours are already spreading regarding all this?” George asked and Darius sighed but nodded. It was bound to happen with a school full of curious and gossipy children; he only hoped that it would not get too out of hand and that it would blow over quickly.

Snape had finished his second cup of tea when he gazed at Darius.

“I think it is time you got some more sleep. You still have a lot of recovering to do,” he spoke with his usual velvety voice and Darius nodded his head, finishing his own tea. Draco and Neville were both getting ready to leave but the twins exchanged a look of disappointment and then gazed down at Darius, their lower lips sticking out in big pouts.

“Already?” George asked.

“But we didn’t even get a kiss from our Princess,” Fred added which had Snape and Draco glare daggers at both of them.

“And you never will, if you value your lives,” Snape said through gritted teeth and murder in his eyes. It was not a threat made as the potions professor but as the protecting godfather. Darius hid his laugh behind his hand as he gazed at Snape while the twins gulped and hugged onto Darius, much like children clinging to their mother. They were obviously exaggerating their reaction and Darius tried to hold back his amusement. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at the twins before he gazed at his cousin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dari,” he smiled but waiting for the others before he left. Neville said goodbye as well and the twins hugged him, both planting a kiss on his cheek and then rushing out before Snape or Draco got a chance to hex them.

Snape sighed once Draco and Neville had left as well and gazed at Darius.

“I know you said that the twins are harmless but I still find them to be bothersome pests,” he commented as he took the vial of Sleeping Draught from his pocket and handed it to Darius.

“They can be a bit overbearing, I will admit, but they care,” Darius said with a shrug of his shoulder. Snape hummed with a frown on his face.

“Indeed,” he said with a thoughtful tone. “Go to sleep now.” Darius nodded and drank down the draught in one gulp. Snape stood up from his chair and helped tucking Darius in.

“I’ll stay by your side while you sleep,” he told him and Darius smiled at him, his eyelids getting heavier by each second.

“Thank you, uncle Severus.”

After the week spent in the hospital wing Darius went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning where he got a hero’s welcome from his fellow Slytherins; they were cheering and clapping and some of them went up to hug him. Even some of the students by the other tables were welcoming him back and he received gentle smiles from some of the teachers. While he was happy that so many welcomed him and were happy to see him he also hoped that this would not last long and that he could soon go back to being a regular student.

That afternoon at Charms professor Flitwick greeted everyone as usual and he gave a gentle nod towards Darius when their eyes met.

“I know that the curriculum states that we should learn about the Softening Charm today but I felt a change was in order,” he explained. “Instead I felt that it would benefit everyone to learn how to cast the Wand-Lighting Charm. I think you can all see the benefit of mastering this charm in light of what happened last month.” The professor chuckled at his own pun and then gazed at Darius again.

“Mr Malfoy, perhaps you can demonstrate how to properly cast the charm? We begin with the more basic Lumos,” he said with a kind smile. Darius glanced at Draco who gave an encouraging smile and Darius then drew his wand.

“Come up here to the front, lad. Come on,” professor Flitwick encouraged and Darius quietly stepped up to the front of the classroom. Instead of facing the other students he instead faced the professor who stood slightly to the side.

“Now everyone pay attention to Mr Malfoy, please,” professor Flitwick instructed and then smiled at Darius. “When you’re ready, Mr Malfoy.” Darius took a deep breath and held up his wand so everyone could see it and professor Flitwick had dimmed the light in the classroom.

“Lumos,” Darius spoke and watched as the tip of his wand lit up and he felt the warmth of the light against his face. Professor Flitwick beamed at him.

“Excellent! Now, students, this light here is very hot so be careful when you cast the charm so you don’t accidently burn yourself or your wand. This may seem like an easy charm but, like all others, it required a lot of concentration,” he instructed and turned to Darius once more. “Thank you, you may extinguish it now, Mr Malfoy.” Darius nodded and muttered the counter charm to extinguish the light:

“Nox.” He silently went back to his seat as the professor continued to instruct the class. He noticed how Granger and Weasley were once again glaring at him and they truly seemed to have decided to make him their nemesis. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and glanced beside him where Draco gave him a reassuring smile. Darius returned the smile, heaving a light sigh before he returned his attention to the professor.

During the next few weeks Darius heard the other students from the other houses whispering amongst themselves whenever he walked past them. He heard some of them calling him things like troll hunter or troll slayer and he did not really like it. Thankfully, his fellow Slytherins treated him mostly the same as before and barely brought up the Samhain evening with him even if he could tell that some of them were curious about it. Darius guessed that either Draco or Snape, or even both of them, had warned them not to bring the whole thing up with him and Darius was grateful for that; at least while in the Slytherin Common Room he could get some peace and quiet. He also tried to visit Snape as often as he could, grateful to have someone that he could just sit and talk to about what happened. He had no doubt that Draco would be willing to listen to him about it but he felt that Snape was better suited for it and he always felt safe around the potions master. It also gave them a chance to speak about Darius’ father as well as the third-floor corridor but so far they had not found anything on either account.

It was Wednesday evening when Darius had just had tea with Snape and was heading towards the Common Room when he stopped in one of the corridors, hearing footsteps walking behind him, matching his steps. He could not help being reminded of the Samhain night even though he knew by the sound of the steps that they belonged to a human. He reached up his hand to pet Megara who was around his neck, hissing at the air. The corridor was dark since it was just past curfew but Snape had given him a note just in case he ran into a prefect or teacher. He turned around to face whoever was walking towards him and saw a bright light approach. He could soon make out the purple turban of professor Quirrell. The man’s face was surprisingly calm and stoic for the timid professor but it quickly changed to an expression of shock upon seeing Darius looking at him.

“Dar…” the professor began but then seemed to catch himself and his face turned back to the usual timid look and he smiled nervously at him. “M-M-Mr Malfoy? W-what are you d-d-doing out after curfew?” Darius eyed the professor; something was not right. The tone and facial expression that Quirrell had in the beginning was so different from his usual manner; sort of bolder.

“I was visiting professor Snape, sir. I have a permission slip,” Darius said, keeping constant eye contact with the professor, careful to look for any type of changes in the man while he reached into his pocket for the note from Snape. Quirrell reached out his hand to accept the note as Darius offered it to him. The professor barely even looked at it before smiling at Darius but his eyes were cold, almost alarmed but not in the usual, nervous way.

‘Foul smell.’ Darius glanced down at Megara as she spoke. They rarely spoke to each other while at school at the urging of Snape since both he and Darius knew how people may react to learning about Darius’ gift. When he saw the look on Quirrell’s face though; the look of fear and realization, he decided to test the professor.

‘What smell?’ Darius hissed back, he could sense a faint foul smell himself now that it had been pointed out to him but he could not pinpoint it.

‘Smells like death. From head!’ Megara answered and Darius glanced at the purple turban that the professor always wore.

“I-I-I d-did not know you were a p-p-p-parselmouth, M-Mr Malfoy,” Quirrell commented with a nervous tone in his voice but he tried to keep a lightsome expression on his face. Darius met the man’s eyes full on, his face blank.

“We all have our secrets, do we not?” he spoke slowly, seeing the alarm on the man’s face. “Care to tell me what your secret is, Quirrell?” The man gulped and hurried to hand back the note to Darius.

“Good night, Mr Malfoy,” he quickly said and went past Darius, walking swiftly along the corridor.

‘I think we shall have to keep an eye on him, my lovely,’ Darius told Megara as they both watched the professor leave, seemingly mumbling to himself.

The following day after their double potion class Darius requested to meet with Snape after class, sending Draco ahead to have lunch with the others. Draco seemed a bit displeased at being left out but did as Darius requested of him.

Once they were alone Snape sat down by his desk, gazing at Darius with curious eyes. They had spoken just the previous evening so he could not imagine what the boy wanted to tell him now that he could not tell him previously.

“What can you tell me about Quirrell?” Darius asked and Snape was slightly taken aback by the question and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Not much. You know already that he used to be the professor for muggle studies previously. He had applied to the DADA position but no one really thought he was suitable and he was advised to get some more experience which is why he had been away to travel. I guess the headmaster found his travels sufficient since he hired him almost right away as the DADA professor,” he explained with a sour tone.

“Did he seem changed when he came back?” Darius asked. Snape shrugged his shoulders.

“He was never a very social person and kept mostly to himself. I suppose he grew more paranoid since he got back and he insists on wearing that idiotic turban on all occasions. I wouldn’t be surprised if he bathed in that thing.” Darius chuckled softly but then returned to his more serious tone.

“Was he ever involved with father and the Death Eaters?” Snape frowned as he thought back, trying to remember if he had ever heard Quirrell’s name being connected to the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord.

“Not what I can remember. If he was, he was low rank,” he finally answered. “Why are you asking this? Did he do something or say something?” Darius cocked his head slightly, clicking his tongue.

“Yes and no. I met him last night on my way back to the dorms,” he said and then as an afterthought added. “Did he always have that stutter?” Snape shook his head.

“No. He seemed to have developed that during his travels. What is this all about?” Darius was pacing by this point, twirling his fingers before him as he processed everything that Snape was telling him as well as his conversation with Quirrell the previous evening.

“I think that Quirrell is somehow connected to my father,” he finally said while he turned to face Snape who raised an eyebrow.

“You are going to have to elaborate on that,” he stated, his face blank.

“It is just the way he acts. Sometimes he completely loses his stutter and the way he reacted when he met my gaze and yesterday when Megara hissed at him, he acted as if he understood her. I think he knows where father is and maybe he is even hiding him. It would explain why I saw my father that night at the hospital wing.” Snape was silent for a long time, his face just as blank as before as he gazed at Darius.

“We have no proof of this though and without that I don’t think we ought to approach him about it,” he finally said with a serious tone. Darius nodded.

“That is why I want you to keep an eye on him,” he explained and Snape sighed softly.

“I suspected that you would say that.” Darius gave a small, cunning smile.

“You are not a spy for nothing, uncle Severus.”

“Brat,” Snape muttered bit the mirth in his eyes showed that he was not really upset. Darius laughed and then bid Snape goodbye as he headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented. They make me very happy. I am so glad that people are enjoying this story.


	6. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius celebrates Yule with his family

The Yule holiday had started and Darius sat on the train along with Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise as they were on their way home. Darius was sitting by the window, watching the passing landscapes and barely listening to the conversation the others had. His thoughts were occupied by Quirrell and his father as well as the third-floor corridor. He felt that he still had not gotten any closer to solving any of the mysteries at Hogwarts, not to mention that Granger and Weasley kept pestering him any chance that they got. Part of him thought that he could benefit from getting out of Hogwarts for a while and get a change of environment and maybe his uncle or auntie Bella could help him finding some more information regarding it all.

“Dari?” Darius gazed up when he heard his name being called and saw Draco looking at him with a slightly worried expression. “Are you ok?” Darius gave his cousin a reassuring smile; he knew that Draco had been a bit overprotecting of him lately and he could not truly blame him after the troll attack as well as the two Gryffindors constantly at his throat.

“I am just tired. I suppose the feast yesterevening took up too much of my energy,” he assured and even though Draco looked sceptical he left the matter alone. Pansy on the other hand immediately continued on the subject of the feast that Dumbledore had arranged the previous evening for everyone at Hogwarts.

“I cannot believe that the old coot insisted on calling it Christmas feast,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I even heard him trying to correct professor Snape when he called it Yule feast.”

“If you ask me, it seems that Dumbledore is trying to get rid of all of the old pureblood traditions from Hogwarts. It’s like he wishes to assimilate us into the muggle society. First all the classes that he has removed and now insisting that we celebrate the muggle holidays instead of our own,” Blaise said with a frown on his face. The others nodded in agreement.

“At least father has promised to hire private tutors for us over the summer to teach us wizard’s politics and law,” Draco added. Both him and Darius had been so disappointed when they learned that the two classes, as well as several others, had been removed from the curriculum. Blaise’s eyes lit up at those words.

“Do you think it would be possible for me to join you in those classes?” he asked and Theo and Pansy agreed with him, wanting to join as well.

“We can talk to uncle Lucius but I do not think he will mind,” Darius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“If anything, I’d say he would be happy to hear that you are all interested in learning about them,” Draco added. Darius agreed, Lucius had been very disappointed when Dumbledore announced that the classes would no longer be available with the excuse that there was not enough interest in them as well as stating that the classes alienated the muggle borns and half-bloods. The man was such a hypocrite considering he still allowed the Muggles study class.

Both Lucius and Narcissa had come to meet Draco and Darius at the train platform. Narcissa had hugged them both while Lucius, mindful of his etiquette and appearance, merely gave them both a warm smile and a nod. They bid goodbye to their friends before Lucius apparated them all to the Malfoy manor. The moment they arrived Darius saw a large dark blur coming towards them and the next moment he and Draco were ingulfed in a tight hug.

“Oh, my boys! I have missed you so much! I am not letting you go for the next hour, at least!” Bellatrix gushed as she kissed both their heads.

“Bella, let the boys breath at least,” Narcissa said with a small laugh. Bellatrix then loosened her grip on the boys and pulled back slightly to gaze at them both.

“You’ve grown. Stop growing! I demand that you go back to being my sweet little ankle biters, I never gave you permission to become young men while you were away,” she said and everyone laughed while the boys both hugged her back.

“Thank you for the sweets,” Darius whispered in his godmother’s ear so that the others could not hear him. Bellatrix gave a small chuckle and stroked a hand down along his hair, noticing that he wore the green ribbon in his hair that she had used when wrapping her gift to him before. While it was a simple gesture it still warmed her heart and she tightened her embrace just slightly.

“So how are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?” Lucius asked later while they were all sitting in the lounge having tea together.

“I suppose it has its’ ups and downs,” Draco answered. “Most of the teachers are tolerable but I still don’t get why they are keeping that ghost as the professor for History of Magic.” Bellatrix cocked her head to the side as she gazed at her nephew.

“You mean Binns?” she asked. “He’s still there? He was teaching, or whatever you may call it, when I was a student as well. Is he still as obsessed with the goblin wars?” Draco and Darius both nodded and Lucius shook his head in disapproval.

“We have asked Dumbledore to get rid of that ghost for years but he never listens,” he mumbled.

“Does he ever?” Bellatrix mumbled bitterly into her teacup. Darius sighed as he gazed down at his own cup which he had lowered to his knee, the saucer just barely touching his thighs.

“Have you heard anything about my father?” he asked as he gazed at his uncle. Everyone grew silent as they gazed between Darius and Lucius.

“I’m sorry, Darius, I have not. There is nothing to indicate that he may be back,” Lucius said with an apologetic look on his face and Darius sighed again, his shoulders slumping. Bellatrix gently nudged him in the side, making Darius look up to meet her eyes as she smiled at him.

“We’ll keep looking. If he is back then we will find him,” she assured as she reached over to squeeze his shoulder. Darius gave a small smile back at her but it did not quite reach his eyes. He carefully raised his teacup and saucer, more in order to have something else to focus on and took a small sip of his tea. He hated not knowing where his father was when he was so certain that he was back. He gently placed the cup down on the table before him and then rose to his feet.

“Excuse me, I am a bit tired after the train ride,” he informed the others. “I am going to go to my room to rest.” Lucius gave a small nod, silently giving his permission for Darius to leave.

Darius felt a bit better the following days. He was still frustrated about his father but he decided that there was little he could do at the time and instead enjoyed being home with his family again. He missed the quiet times that you could rarely find in a school filled with students. He spent most of his time in the study, raiding his uncle’s books while he had the chance.

It was the day before the annual Yule ball would be held at the Malfoy estate. To many pureblood families it was the event of the year and it was considered a privilege to receive an invitation. Preparations were already being done with decorations being set up by the house elves, carefully supervised by Narcissa who always insisted that everything had to be perfect.

Darius had hidden away in the study again and was laying on his stomach on the carpet before the open fire, propped up on his elbows as he had an open book before him that he was reading. Megara was asleep beside him, her body coiled up right next to his arm. He glanced up as he heard the door open and saw his uncle step inside. Lucius eyed his nephew and sighed as he gently shook his head in disapproval.

“Darius, please,” he said with an exasperated voice. “Don’t lay on the floor like some commoner.” Darius shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face; it was not the first time he had heard this from his uncle.

“I wanted to stretch out and it is warmer by the fire,” he explained and Lucius sighed again; his nephew may be a snake but sometimes the boy reminded him more of a rebellious cat with the way he lounged on the floor or draped himself over chairs.

“I do hope you are not practicing such behaviour in public.” Darius smirked at his uncle.

“Please, uncle Lucius, I am a Malfoy, not some common faced Weasley,” he answered and Lucius let out a small snort of a laugh.

“Very well then,” he said, still smiling. “By the way, have you seen Draco?”

“I think he is out back practicing his broom flying.” He did not mention that Draco had borrowed Lucius’ broom in order to practice but he had a feeling that his uncle already suspected it.

“Dobby!” Lucius called out and the nervous-looking elf quickly appeared before him, wringing his hands together.

“Yes, master? What can Dobby do for master?” he asked with his high squealy voice.

“Go and inform Draco to come inside,” he ordered and Dobby gave a small bow.

“Dobby will do as master asked,” he said and then disappeared with a pop. Lucius went over to one of the plush chairs and sat down, sighing heavily.

“He may be a capable servant but sometimes that voice gives me a headache,” he muttered and Darius laughed softly.

It was only shortly after that Draco came walking inside. His clothes were wet from the melting snow, his face was flushed and his usually slicked back hair was in complete disarray. Darius held back a laugh at the rare dishevelled state his cousin was in and he debated on taking a picture and use it for possible blackmailing later.

“You wanted to see me, father?” Draco asked, still slightly out of breath as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead with his sleeve.

“Yes, dinner will be served shortly so go and wash up, will you?” Draco nodded and began to leave.

“And Draco,” Lucius called out and Draco faced him again. “Don’t take my broom without permission.” Draco blushed at being caught but nodded.

“I’m sorry, father, but the practice broom I have isn’t able to fly high enough,” he answered. Lucius gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Just ask permission first,” he said. “Now go. Your uncle Severus should be arriving at any moment.” Darius smiled softly, he suspected that Draco would not have to borrow his uncle’s broom after tonight as he had hinted early on that Draco would no doubt want a broom of his own for his Yule present.

Darius jumped slightly when the fire next to him flared up and when he looked at it he saw Snape’s face looking at him.

“Uncle Lucius, uncle Severus is here,” Darius called out as he picked up his book and stood up so as not to be in the way while Lucius went up to the fireplace. He exchanged greetings with Snape and then allowed him to step through the floo. It was a tradition for Snape to join them the evening before the ball was hosted. He would join him for a family dinner and then they would burn the Yule log and exchange presents. Snape would then stay the night so that he could join the ball.

Snape was frowning slightly as he brushed some ashes from his robes, the same black ones he always wore despite Narcissa’s constant attempts to make him wear something more fashionable for the celebrations. Darius smiled brightly as he went up to Snape and hugged him.

“Happy Yuletides, uncle Severus,” he greeted and Snape returned the hug, the smallest of smiles visible on his face. Lucius smiled at them both.

“Dinner will be served soon so if you wish to clean up before that you can do so now,” Lucius informed Snape who nodded and left for his room. One of the guestrooms in the manor had been assigned as Snape’s own room so it already had some of his belongings in it.

Dinner was served shortly after that and after the dessert everyone gathered in the lounge to have tea before the open fire. This was also the time when they exchanged presents. Draco and Darius eyed the table in the corner where the presents had been placed out neatly and Narcissa took on the role of handing them out. She always made sure to hand out the presents one at a time so that everyone could see what everyone got as they opened the gift before handing out the next one. Darius could already see which present was from who based solely on the wrappings; Narcissa handled the wrappings of the gifts from her and Lucius and she always chose wrappings that matched the holiday décor so this year they were wrapped in silver wrappings with white silken ribbons with small twigs of mistletoe fastened on them. Bella always stole wrappings from her sister but they were never as finely wrapped and she preferred black or green for the ribbons. Snape always had the same emerald green wrappings and he never bothered with a ribbon on his; sometimes he used strings but it was usually just simple leather. There was also a pile of gifts sent from friends which was larger this year due to their friends at Hogwarts sending them presents. Draco and Darius had also sent presents to their friends; most of them having been sent out the previous day when they had gone shopping with Narcissa.

As usual, Darius received mostly books that year; potions books, as well as a new cauldron from Snape, three fictional books from Draco and a book about duelling from Bellatrix. He and Draco both also got new clothes as well as new fitted dress robes which they could wear for the Yule ball which was a tradition upheld by Narcissa and Lucius. As he had already suspected they both also got a new broom. Draco’s whole face had lit up when he opened saw the new Nimbus 2000 and he had also been given protective gear. While Darius appreciated the broom, he was fonder of the books he had gotten.

Darius in turn had gotten Draco a snitch that he could use for practice, and he and Draco had gotten their gifts together for the others; a new cane for Lucius and a necklace for Narcissa, a hairpin for Bellatrix and a set of jade vials for Snape.

The gifts from their friends were mostly treats from Honeydukes but Blaise had given them each a snake shaped pin in silver and Pansy had given Draco a little crystal dragon figurine that moved around and blew little puffs of fire and Darius got a hairbrush with snakes on it that moved around on the back of it. Draco had laughed when he had seen the brush.

“You know that she only gave you that because she wants to use it on you,” he commented and Darius nodded. Maybe it was because her own hair was rather short but Pansy had gotten really fond of playing with Darius hair and often asked if she could brush it for him. He did not mind too much though since she was very gentle and it felt soothing to have his hair played with.

In the end there was only one gift left and Darius had laughed at everyone’s confused faces at seeing the card which said: to Princess from your Brave Knights.

“Sorry, that is for me,” he had laughed, getting curious looks from the others while Lucius had a small frown on his face, no doubt disapproving of the nickname. Darius carefully removed the maroon coloured wrapping and opened the box inside finding it filled with a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, toffees, Pepper Imps and Skeletal Sweets. There was also a card inside and when he opened it pictures of the twins faces jumped out, wishing him happy Yule while small sparks and confetti flew out at him. Underneath the pictures was a small note written by the twins with them seemingly having written every other word.

“ _Happy Yule Princess,_

_We weren’t sure what sort of sweets you like so we bought a few different types. We hope you like them. If you have time during the holidays we would love to meet up with you some day. Just send us an owl. Otherwise we will see you back at Hogwarts._

_From your Brave Knights,_

_Fred and George_ ”

“Who are these boys?” Lucius asked as he eyed the box of sweets and the card, as if he expected either of them to grow teeth and attack. Darius gazed up at his uncle with a reassuring smile on his face.

“Fred and George Weasley,” he answered and quickly held up his hand when he noticed his uncle’s angry expression. “And before you say anything, they are good friends and they have helped me a lot.” Lucius sighed.

“You are befriending Weasleys?” he asked, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“Uncle Lucius, I know about the feud but I will not judge them by the actions of their ancestors. The twins approached me with good intentions and they have acted well towards me and even opposed their own little brother to help me.” Lucius was still frowning and glanced at Snape for confirmation and the potions master gave a small nod.

“As much as I loathe to admit it, they have been on their best behaviour around Darius. Truthfully, I even believe that Darius is able to keep them somewhat in check,” he commented as he had been keeping an eye on the twins whenever he saw them with Darius.

“And you know uncle Severus would make their lives miserable if they ever tried anything or tried to hurt me in anyway,” Darius laughed softly.

“If they do hurt you though I reserve the right to use them as targets in my duelling practice,” Bellatrix cut in and Lucius gazed at her with slight amusement while Draco and Darius laughed.

“Agreed,” Lucius said with a nod of his head. He was clearly still pensive about the subject but thankfully he dropped it and instead began to speak to Narcissa about the following evening and the last preparations that had to be done for the ball.

Everyone slept in the following morning in order to be well rested for the ball since it often lasted past sunrise. Darius got up just before noon and went downstairs and found Snape sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet in front of him.

“Good morning, uncle Severus,” he greeted as he went to sit down as well. Snape greeted him and conjured another teacup, pouring some of the tea from the kettle which was standing on the table.

“I thought we ought to wait with breakfast until the others wake up,” Snape said before mumbling half to himself. “Although it is more lunch time now.” Darius smiled and sipped his tea.

“Anything interesting in the Prophet?” he asked and Snape sighed softly, folding the paper before him.

“No. Although they are promising a covering of tonight’s ball.” Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“That is hardly news. They do that every year.”

“Indeed.” Darius gave a small laugh, hearing the disgruntled tone in Snape’s voice; the man hated attention and would probably prefer to just spend the evening in his room with a good book or in his potions lab. Darius suspected that Snape only attended the ball as a favour to Lucius and Narcissa and because he knew that it made Draco and Darius happy.

It was only a few minutes later that Lucius and Narcissa joined them and asked the house elves to start on breakfast, or brunch, as Narcissa had said. By the time it was served Draco and Bellatrix had joined them as well. Almost as soon as they had finished eating they began to prepare for the ball. Narcissa had grabbed her sister’s arm and brought her to Bellatrix’s bedroom with a promise to help her with her hair and dress. Draco in the meanwhile had asked if he and Darius could go out and try out their new brooms. Lucius had agreed but had them promise to be back inside within an hour.

The new brooms had been a lot faster than the ones they used at school and Draco had also brought his new snitch and soon the two boys were competing on who could catch it first. As expected Draco won almost every time since he was much faster and more secure on the broom than Darius. In the end Darius ended up watching his cousin fly and timing him on how quickly he could catch the snitch. He was quite good and Darius had no doubt that Draco could join the Quidditch team next year.

It was about an hour before the guests would arrive that Darius stood in front of his mirror inspecting his new clothes to make sure that it all fit nicely. His trousers were black while his shirt was a nice emerald green and he wore a black vest with silver embroidery on it and a silver necktie. The whole outfit was complete with a black robe with silver and green snakes on it. He guessed that his aunt and uncle had chosen these colours and patterns to celebrate his acceptance to Slytherin house. He knew that Draco’s robes were similar to his own only his shirt was silver and his vest had green embroidery and his necktie was green.

Once he was satisfied that everything fit nicely Darius picked up his new hairbrush. His hair was still slightly damp from his previous bath but it was quickly drying while he brushed through it. He picked up his green ribbon, holding it gently between his lips while he pulled his hair back, gathering it into the usual ponytail and then tied it together.

He smiled as he turned towards his bed where Megara was resting, straightening his vest slightly.

‘How do I look?’ he asked her and Megara raised her head to look at him, her tongue slithering out in a thoughtful way.

‘Nice,’ she answered although Darius doubted that the snake actually had an opinion on fashion but he smiled none the less at her comment and went over to pat her head, carefully scratching at her scales. He bid her a good night, knowing that he could not bring his familiar to the ball. He remembered how he had begged his uncle to bring Megara to the ball when he was younger but Lucius had been very strict about not bringing her.

He left his room and headed over to Draco’s room which was opposite of his own. He gave a soft knock before he opened the door, finding his cousin by his mirror, combing back his hair. Draco always took longer time than himself to get ready, mainly since he preferred to soak longer in his bath.

“Are you ready?” Darius asked as he leaned back against the doorframe, his arms lazily crossed over his chest. Draco glanced at him through the mirror and gave a small nod.

“Give me two seconds,” he answered as he continued to comb his hair. Darius made a point of counting the seconds, loudly enough for Draco to hear.

“Time’s up!” Draco frowned at him while Darius grinned.

“Very funny,” Draco deadpanned while he put his comb down. He straightened the collar of his robes and then joined Darius as they headed to the ballroom. Narcissa was already there, ordering the house elves around for some last-minute preparations. The guests would arrive at any minute and so she had to make sure that the food and refreshments were set out. She was dresses elegantly in a white and silver gown with her hair slightly curled and coiled up at the back of her head with a few strands falling loose around her face.

They were soon joined by Lucius and Snape who seemed to be in a deep discussion as they walked but it died down as they entered the room. Lucius’ robes were dark blue with silver details which complimented his wife’s gown nicely without completely matching her.

Narcissa was practically beaming at Snape since the stubborn man had actually worn the clothes she had given him. She was always trying to get him out of his usual black and dreary robes that he always wore but he had always refused her attempts to get him to wear more colour. This year however she had made a compromise; the robes she had gotten him were black but had a small pattern covering it in green and silver. The pattern was small enough that it was barely noticeable unless you got closer but it gave a slight shimmer to the robes when it caught the light. Snape’s hair was also soft and shiny as he had washed out the gel he used to protect it during his potion brewing.

The last to arrive was Bellatrix who had already managed to snatch one of the pastries that were set out for the guests. Her hair was tied back with the use of the hairpin she had gotten from Darius and Draco but it still looked out of control with a lot of curls hanging loosely around her head. Her dress was similar to her sister’s only hers was black and silver instead of white and while Narcissa had long, wide sleeves, Bellatrix’s sleeves were short and instead she wore long lace gloves.

The guests soon arrived and in a matter of minutes the ballroom was filled with people. Most of them were from pure blood families and from the higher class and of course Rita Skeeter was there, reporting everything she saw. Some of the people had brought their children and Draco and Darius had smiled upon seeing Pansy and Blaise amongst them. Pansy had joined her family to the Yule ball before, but it was the first time that Blaise was there. Mrs Zabini always received an invitation to every year, but she did not always attend as she liked to travel during the holidays and the few times she did attend she had not brought her son.

Blaise was dressed as smartly as ever in an elegant dark suit and Pansy wore a sleek, long white dress with little green crystals sown in and a matching headband in her hair. The dark-haired girl had practically dragged Draco out onto the dancefloor the moment that the music started playing much to the amusement of Darius and Blaise.

“She’s not much for subtlety, that girl,” Blaise commented with a small smile and Darius laughed.

“And yet, I doubt Draco has taken the hint,” he added. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

It did not take long before both Blaise and Darius were approached by some of the young witches attending who asked for a dance as well. Blaise practically had a train of girls approaching him but ultimately, he joined a pretty, older girl that Darius did not remember the name of. Darius himself had smiled when Daphne Greengrass had approached him, and he led her out to the dancefloor.

Darius had shared dances with three other witches before he decided to take a break and went over to a corner of the room where he saw Snape, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Darius held back a smile as he spotted some women glancing at the potions master, some with apprehensible looks on their faces.

“You know, uncle Severus, if you stopped frowning you may actually be asked to dance,” Darius commented as he stood next to the older man. Snape’s scowl only deepened.

“I have no desire for that,” he quipped.

“Of course. How could I forget?” Darius said, crossing his arms and imitating Snape’s sour face with an exaggerated pout. Snape glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, a slight twitch showing at the corner of his mouth.

“Brat,” he mumbled while he uncrossed his arms. Darius flashed a bright smile.

“I broke your frown, so it worked.”

Darius spent most of the night dancing and speaking to some of the purebloods of all ages. The ones who knew his heritage were always eager to get on Darius’ good side and he knew that those with daughters, and even some with sons, were approaching Lucius to try and get him to agree to a marriage contract. Darius was glad that Lucius always refused, using the excuse that Darius was too young still so as not to anger or offend anyone.

> When dawn was approaching the ball was moved out to the garden so that they could all watch the sunrise and some made wishes or vows for the new year. Darius’ wish was always the same; to find his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and the comments.


	7. Year End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius meets with the twins and celebrates New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter after 400 people had read my story. I did not think it would be this quick. Thank you so much guys. Also thanks for the comments and kudos.

The day after the ball Darius and the others slept in late again and they did not get up until lunchtime. It had been while Darius looked through the presents he had received that he thought about the twins’ invitation to meet up over the holiday. He knew his family would disapprove of it but he thought that it may be fun so he decided to send them a message, asking if they had any suggestions on where to meet up. He would have invited them over to the estate but that could end bad with all the others around, especially Bellatrix.

Barely an hour later he received a response from the twins, asking him to meet up at Rosa Lee Teabag in Hogsmeade. Darius smiled as he answered back that he could be there in an hour and then went to find his uncle.

Lucius was sitting in his study, going through some parchments when Darius entered, his head held high.

“Uncle Lucius, I am going to Hogsmeade to meet with the Weasley twins,” he spoke with a no-nonsense tone and Lucius nearly dropped the parchments he had been holding as he gazed up at Darius.

“Excuse me?” Lucius asked. Darius crossed his arms over his chest, daring his uncle to refuse him.

“I am going to meet with the Weasley twins,” he spoke slowly, meeting Lucius eyes.

“Remind me again why you have to associate with them?” Lucius sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Darius smiled softly.

“They are my friends, uncle Lucius. Besides, associating with them gives me a lot of insight. They know a lot about what is going on at Hogwarts and are surprisingly good at finding out secrets,” he answered. Lucius sighed again.

“I don’t like this, and you know it,” he spoke and Darius’ smile widened.

“I have to rebel once in a while,” he said with a shrug of his shoulder. Lucius shook his head, his eyes slightly narrowed.

“Uncle Lucius, I am going, whether you permit it or not,” Darius spoke slowly, using a commanding voice. Lucius was silent for a while, holding Darius’ gaze before he finally sighed once more.

“Fine. But you will not go there alone and you can’t stay long. I want you back before dinner,” he said and Darius gave a nod, uncrossing his arms.

Not going alone turned out to mean that Snape went as a chaperone and to say that the man was not happy with it would be an understatement. Once at Rosa Lee Teabag Snape took a table in the corner where he could keep an eye on Darius and the twins without having to interact with them, or anyone else for that matter.

Darius was smiling when he spotted the twins at one of the tables and the twins both stood up when Darius approached them. They both smiled brightly and hugged Darius before they all sat down again and ordered their tea.

“So, how was your Yule, princess?” Fred asked as they poured the tea into their cups. Darius gave a casual shrug of his shoulders.

“The usual, I suppose,” he answered.

“We saw you in the daily prophet when they reported on the ball,” George said with a grin.

“You looked good,” Fred continued. Darius chuckled, holding his cup of tea in both hands to warm his hands.

“Maybe next year I will grant you an invite,” he commented with a raised eyebrow. The twins both laughed.

“Father would love that, wouldn’t he, Gred?” George said, looking at his brother who nodded.

“Indeed he would, Forge,” Fred answered. Darius shook his head at the twins antics. He had noticed earlier that they wore the wrong monograms on their knitted sweaters but he had guessed that it was their attempt to trick him.

“And how was your Yule?” Darius finally asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“We spent it at Hogwarts,” Fred answered.

“Our parents decided to visit our older brother Charlie in Rumania over Yule,” George continued.

“So we and our brothers stayed at school,” they finished together. Darius frowned softly.

“Did you not want to go?” he asked. The twins’ faces grew sombre but they were still smiling softly.

“Not enough money for all of us,” they spoke together.

“Sorry,” Darius said. He sometimes forgot that some people did not have it as well off as himself and his family. The twins’ faces grew cheerful again as their smiles grew.

“No worries, princess,” Fred assured.

“So,” Darius said, wanting to change the conversation. “how is it so spend the Yule at the school?”

“Quiet,” George said. “Not many people stay around.”

“So nothing is happening?” Darius asked with a cunning grin, half hiding it behind his teacup. “Nothing interesting at all?”

“Well…our brother and Potter have been sneaking around a lot,” Fred said with his own grin.

“Going places that are restricted,” George continued.

“Is that so?” Darius commented and lowered his teacup again, gently placing it back in the saucer. “Do you know what they are doing?” The twins pretended to be shocked, holding their hands over their hearts.

“Why princess, are you asking us to rattle on our own baby brother?” they asked in unison. Darius merely shrugged one shoulder.

“Say that you did, what would you tell me?” he asked. The twins both shrugged their shoulders.

“There is not much to tell,” Fred said.

“Except that they kept mentioning Nicholas Flamel,” George continued. The name sounded familiar to Darius but he could not place it. He shot a quick glance at Snape, knowing that the man was listening and Snape gave a small nod to signalise that he knew the name. They would have to discuss that later and find out what Potter and the younger Weasley was up to.

Darius continued to make idle chat with the twins for a while longer before it was time to leave and Snape apparated himself and Darius back to Malfoy Manor.

“Who is Nicholas Flamel?” Darius asked as they walked in through the door.

“He is famous for having created the only known philosopher’s stone,” Snape answered.

“Could that be what Dumbledore is hiding at the school?” Darius asked. Snape shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest just as Lucius came to meet them.

“I would not put it past him,” Snape answered.

“What would Potter and Weasley want with it? Money?” Darius continued to ask, half to himself.

“I do not think so,” Snape answered.

“What are you two talking about?” Lucius asked and Darius turned to face his uncle.

“Potter and the youngest Weasley boy are looking for something connected to Nicholas Flamel and we think it may be the philosopher’s stone. Dumbledore is hiding something at Hogwarts and it may be it.”

“Why would Nicholas allow Dumbledore to keep it at a school?” Lucius asked as he gazed at Snape.

“I don’t know,” Snape answered, his lips pursed together. “Either way I have to return to Hogwarts. If I find out something, I will let you know.” He stepped outside again with a swoosh of his robes.

Darius raided his uncle’s library after that in search for information on Flamel and the philosopher’s stone but he found very little except for simple sentences and footnotes. It was still on his mind days later when he joined his family on their annual trip to Paris where they would spend the end of the year.

New years eve quickly arrived and was celebrated intimately within the family. Once midnight struck they were enjoying some hot cider out on the patio of their Paris estate. They watched as the sky was lit up in all sorts of colours by the many fireworks that were set off.

“Happy birthday, Dari,” Draco spoke quietly as he smiled at his cousin. Darius returned the smile right before Bellatrix pulled him into a hug.

“Happy birthday,” she wished him as well. Darius thanked them as he received congratulations from his uncle and aunt as well.

That same morning, after having gone to sleep, Darius was awoken by Draco who wished him a happy birthday again before asking him to come down to breakfast.

Darius’ birthday was always a bit sombre since it was also the day when his mother died. She had been pregnant with him when the Malfoy estate was raided on new years eve. A fight had broken out and Darius’ mother had been hit by a curse and was brought to a healer but they could only save Darius who ended up being born a month too early.

Once he reached the dining hall Darius was met with the smell of eggs and bacons as well as his favourite pastries. There was also a pile of presents on a smaller table on the side. Darius sent everyone a smile as he took his place at the table and began to have his breakfast and the pastries before he began to open his presents.

Most of the presents were books but they were just the kind of books that he wanted so Darius smiled and thanked everyone whenever he opened a present. He got books on transfiguration and dark creatures by Lucius and Narcissa, a book on dark magic by Bellatrix and one on runes by Draco.

After breakfast Darius and Draco accompanied Narcissa on the annual Paris shopping trip where she bought them both clothes according to the latest Parisian fashion. Once the shopping trip was over they headed back to Malfoy Manor to have lunch and then they all went to Darius’ mother’s grave to pay their respects and place flowers on her grave.

During dinner Snape joined them and he had brought a new quill set as a gift for Darius. It was a beautiful set made with black raven’s feathers and silver.

Darius went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and thoughts about his parents on his mind.


	8. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius returns to Hogwarts and gets a package from his father.

The new term began and Darius found himself back at Hogwarts. The moment he returned to the dorm he found a small package on his bed. Curious, Darius opened the brown paper package and found a ring and what seemed like a black bound diary inside. Inside the diary there was also a letter written in the Theban alphabet. Darius had learned to read this alphabet years ago and found no trouble deciphering the note:

“ _My dear son,_

_Happy late birthday._

_I regret not being able to be there and I regret even more that I have not been there to watch you grow up. Just know that I am proud of the young man you are growing up to be._

_I wanted to give you these gifts for your birthday. The ring has protection spells on it; it will protect you from most curses as well as most poisons. I hope you will never be subjected to either._

_The diary was my own when I was a student at Hogwarts. A part of me is in this diary and I want you to keep it safe for me. If you write in it you will be able to communicate with my younger self. Use it wisely and be careful not to show it off to people._

_I wanted to give these to you personally but I do not want you to see me in the state I am in now. I am watching over you though and hopefully we will be together at last very soon._

_There is so much I want to say to you but I do not know where to begin. For now I can tell you this:_

_I will always love you and I am proud of you._

_Your father,_

_T.M.R_ ”

Darius reread the note over and over as tears gathered in his eyes. His father truly was at the school. He hugged the letter to his chest before he folded it up and placed it in the middle of the diary for safekeeping. He flipped through the pages of the diary and found them all blank. Remembering what he had read he quickly picked up a quill and started to write.

“ _Can you read this?_ ” It was simple and Darius watched in fascination as the letters bled into the page and disappeared and was then replaced with a neatly written yes. Darius did not know how much this younger version of his father knew about him so he decided to take it easy.

“ _My name is Darius. What may I call you?_ ”

“ _I am Tom Marvolo Riddle._ ”

“Dari?”

Darius jumped upon hearing his nickname spoken in a soft voice and gazed up from the diary to see Draco standing beside his bed, looking concerned.

“Is something wrong?” Draco asked and Darius realised that he had tears running down along his cheeks.

Instead of answering Darius handed over the letter to Draco. It took him a little longer to read since Draco was not quite fluent in the Theban alphabet.

“He’s really here,” Draco finally said once he had read the note and Darius nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. “What are you going to do?”

“I do not know. I want to see him but he must have his reasons for staying away,” Darius mused. “I know that Quirrell is involved somehow though. I do not know his exact role in it all but he knows where my father is, I swear by it.”

“Are you going to confront him?” Draco asked. Darius bit his lower lip in a very un-Malfoy manner.

“I do not know.”

Every night after that Darius wrote in the diary, getting to know the younger version of his father.

_“Open the hidden door in the girl’s bathroom.”_ Young Tom wrote one night.

_“What will I find?”_ Darius wrote back.

_“The Chamber of Secrets. It is guarded by Salazar Slytherin’s basilisk.”_ Darius bit his lower lip as the text appeared before him. He had never heard of the Chamber of Secrets but he knew what a basilisk was, having read about them in books. Young Tom seemed quite insistent that he open the Chamber and kept describing it to Darius.

_“Take heed though. Do not let the basilisk out.”_ Tom wrote.

_“Is that what killed Myrtle?”_ Darius asked, remembering Myrtle’s story of how she died.

_“It was never supposed to happen. The bathroom was supposed to be empty.”_ Even though it was only written words Darius thought he could feel the remorse in them.

It was a Friday at dinner time when Darius decided to head to the girl’s bathroom where Myrtle was.

“You’ve come to see me, Darius,” Myrtle giggled once he appeared. Darius smiled at the ghost and greeted her warmly.

“Listen to me Myrtle,” Darius said seriously. “I am going somewhere very secret and I need you to be quiet about it, will you?” Myrtle’s face turned grave and she gave a small nod and Darius thanked her.

Opening the passage was simple since young Tom had told him exactly how to do it and he cautiously descended down to the Chamber.

The Chamber looked like his father had described it only a bit more run down. Darius smiled as he looked around, taking it all in. He somehow felt closer to his father while he was there; it was their own secret place that no one else knew about or could enter.

‘Who is there?’ Darius jumped upon hearing the powerful voice. He kept his eyes lowered, not wanting to risk meeting the gaze of the creature, like his father had warned him to do. He saw the shadow of the creature first, it was bigger than he had ever imagined and he smiled when that large body approached him. The large scaly tail circled him and he could feel those large eyes on him even without looking up.

‘Hello my lovely. My name is Darius,’ he greeted. He closed his eyes when he felt the large head move closer and he could feel the large forked tongue stick out close to his face.

‘You smell familiar. You have the same smell as the young master,’ the basilisk said thoughtfully as the forked tongue continued to slither close to Darius who smiled.

‘It was he who showed me this chamber. I am his son,’ he explained. ‘He told me of you.’

‘Young master no longer visits me,’ the basilisk said as she raised her head again and Darius risked opening his eyes again but kept his eyes lowered.

‘He is no longer able to come down here. He is no longer a student at the school.’ The basilisk moved again but just slightly, her tail coiling closer to Darius until she almost touched him with her scales.

‘Lonely,’ she spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice. ‘Hungry.’ Darius looked around in the chamber, seeing the stripped bones that littered the floor of the chamber. He could not tell what they were but he knew that the bones were not human.

‘Is there nothing here for you to eat?’ he asked.

‘Spiders and rats,’ she answered. ‘But it is not enough to sate me.’ Darius carefully reached out his hand and stroked the large tail, feeling the powerful muscles underneath the scales.

‘Is there any way I can help?’ he asked and the basilisk moved once more until Darius was practically nuzzled into the large tail, almost like she was trying to hug him. Darius let out a small laugh at the gesture, he did not feel threatened by the basilisk; he actually felt safe coiled in her large tail where he could lean against the smooth scales.

‘Just keep me company,’ the basilisk requested, and Darius nodded.

‘I promise I will visit you as often as I can,’ he promised, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the large tail even though he could barely reach halfway around her. He felt so safe and warm wrapped up in her coils. ‘I will also see if I can bring you some food.’

It was days later when Darius was reading in his bed. It was well over curfew when Draco stormed in, obviously upset.

“I can’t believe it! Father will hear of this!” he ranted as he paced the room and Darius peeked up at him.

“Where have you been?” he asked as he closed the book.

“I found Potter and his friends at the groundskeeper’s hut after curfew and reported them to McGonagall and she has the gall to punish me along with them!” Draco complained. “Not only that, they had us do our detention in the forest. You won’t believe what I saw.”

“What did you see?” Darius asked.

“Potter and I saw a cloaked figure feeding from a dead unicorn. That was why we were in the forest; to find an injured unicorn.”

“Did you see who or what it was?” Darius asked. Draco shook his head.

“I ran away. Whatever it is that kills a unicorn cannot be good,” he said and Darius nodded thoughtfully.

“I heard you have been up to some mischief, Potter,” Darius said as he met Potter in the hall, for once without Weasley and Granger. “Sneaking around and going to restricted sections of the school.”

“How do you know?” Potter asked, looking slightly worried.

“Let us just say I have my contacts,” Darius answered softly. “What are you hoping to achieve?” Potter licked his lips, looking nervous.

“If it helps, I already know what the headmaster is hiding in the school,” Darius said when Potter did not speak. “I know about Nicholas Flamel.”

“How?” Potter asked, surprised. Darius gave a small smile.

“I told you, I have my contacts.”

“Then you should know that Snape is trying to steal it,” Potter whispered. Darius was slightly taken aback before he laughed.

“Uncle Severus? I fear you have the wrong man,” he said, still chuckling to himself. Potter glared at him.

“It’s true. He tried to harm me on the quidditch match,” he said. Darius had not attended the quidditch game in question but he had heard about it from both Draco and the twins as well as Snape himself. He knew who had actually hexed the broom.

“Uncle Severus would never do that. He has nothing to gain from harming you,” he explained. “If I were you, I’d rethink who you accuse.”

“He serves you-know-who,” Potter insisted. Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“I am telling you, you have the wrong man,” he said with a final tone and then left the hall just as it was getting crowded by other students.

Darius was walking with Draco and the other Slytherins when he heard Granger mention how she had enjoyed the end of the year exams. He rolled his eyes at the comment but halted when he heard Potter mention that his scar hurt and the next minute Potter stormed towards Hagrid’s hut.

“Potter is up to something,” Darius told Draco. “Someone was feeding from the unicorn that night you were in the forest but it was not uncle Severus like Potter believes.”

“Do you want to find out what they are up to?” Draco asked, his voice slightly lowered. Darius narrowed his eyes as he gazed towards the hut where Potter spoke to Hagrid about something.

“I have an idea what it is already. If I am right then I need to speak to uncle Severus,” he spoke.

It was only minutes later when Darius and Draco hurried to Snape’s study.

“Uncle Severus, we need to speak to you,” Darius said urgently. Snape gazed up at them from the parchment he had been reading.

“What now?”

“It’s about Potter,” Draco said and Snape rolled his eyes.

“What about him?” he asked.

“I think Potter and his friends are going to try and enter the room in the third-floor corridor. They think you are after the stone but I bet my wand it is Quirrell,” Darius said with a none-nonsense tone. Snape narrowed his eyes.

“I see. This is indeed very serious,” he said. Darius met Snape’s eyes.

“I still have not gotten any clues from Quirrell about who he serves,” Snape continued. “But it may be as you think that he is serving your father.”

“If he is then he wants the stone for father. It could restore him but Potter and his friends could ruin it.”

“Let me handle it, Darius,” Snape said and Darius nodded his head, trusting his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented. I am so glad that people like my story.


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius learns what happens to his father after facing Harry.

Darius could not sleep that night. He sat awake in his bed, writing in his diary about the evening.

_“If they succeed the older you, the true you, can come back.”_ he wrote and bit his lower lip, imagining what it would be like to meet his father again.

_“Sounds like a lot of things are relying on tonight.”_ young Tom wrote back.

_“I trust Severus.”_ Darius wrote and it was true. He trusted Snape more than anyone else at the moment.

_“If he is anything like you described him, I can understand your trust.”_

The next morning rumours were already spreading about Potter going to the third-floor corridor and defeating the dark lord again as well as Quirrell who had served him the whole year. Potter was now in the infirmary having lost conscious in his struggle with the dark lord.

“He is not dead,” Snape told Darius as they were both sitting in Snape’s office.

“What do you mean?” Darius asked, having mourned the defeat of his father.

“Your father is still alive, or partly so, at least. Quirrell died down there but not your father, he managed to escape.” Darius felt a smile form on his face; his father was still alive and out there somewhere.

“We must find him, Severus! We must find him and bring him back.” Snape nodded his understanding.

“I have already owled your uncle Lucius and he will let the others know.”

“Good. It is crucial that we find him before he gets too weak.” Snape nodded again.

Darius stood by the infirmary waiting to be let in by madame Pomfrey. Harry had already been visited by the headmaster and his friends and Pomfrey was reluctant to let anyone else in to see the young wounded hero. Eventually though she gave in and allowed Darius inside. Potter looked very pale against the white sheets of his bed. He somehow looked much smaller than usual.

“Malfoy?” Potter questioned when he saw Darius. “What are you doing here?”

“Seeing to the hero’s recovery,” Darius answered as he approached the bed.

“I’m no hero,” Potter said bashfully, gazing down at the sheets. Darius approached until he could sit on the edge of the bed.

“Tell that to all the students,” he said. “I’m glad to see that you are alive though.” Darius meant what he said; he held no grudge against Potter even though he had driven his father away.

Potter smiled but then his face changed to a grave one.

“You were right about Snape. It was not him who was helping Voldemort,” he said as if he was telling a secret. “It was Quirrell the whole time.”

“I could have told you that. I told you it was not uncle Severus. He would gain nothing in harming you,” Darius said flippantly and Potter gaped at him.

“You knew?” he asked.

“Well, I had my suspicions. Something was never right with professor Quirrell.”

“It sure wasn’t. He was hosting Voldemort at the back of his own head,” Potter said and Darius stared at him then; he had not expected that. To think he had been so close to his father all this time without knowing it.

“Indeed,” Darius said, half to himself. “It explains a lot.” He gazed towards the table beside the bed that was practically groaning under the weight of all the sweets and treats that people had given Potter.

“I see you have some fans,” he spoke with half a smile. Potter glanced at the table and smiled as well.

“I don’t even know half of who sent this,” he answered.

“Your devoted fan-club?” Darius suggested with a small laugh and Potter laughed as well.

Darius was sent out soon after that by madame Pomfrey who insisted that Potter get some more rest so he went to the great hall where lunch would soon be served.

The final day at Hogwarts soon arrived and the great hall was decorated in silver and green; Slytherin’s colours. Dumbledore went to speak to the students.

“Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.”

Darius cheered joyfully with his fellow Slytherins; they had won.

“Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However,” Dumbledore said and Darius and the others gazed up. “recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points.” Darius nearly blanched at the proud look upon the girl’s face while the others applauded her and Dumbledore continued:

Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points.” Another applause echoed in the room. “And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points.”

The applause from Gryffindor was almost deafening but Darius felt cheated. He had managed to calculate that Gryffindor was now even with his own house.

“And finally,” Dumbledore said and the cheering died down to listen to him. “it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.”

Darius could not help the small smile when he saw how Neville tried to hide in the table while others hugged him but there was still a sour taste in his mouth. Dumbledore had just cheated Slytherin and taken the victory right in front of their noses.

“Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order,” the old man said and clapped his hands so that the Snake banners changed to a lion and the colours went from silver and green to red and gold. “Gryffindor wins the House Cup!”

There were cheering and students tossed their hats in the air but Darius and his Slytherin friends sat quietly and Draco slammed his hat down on the table. This was not right and Darius could not hold his tongue and stood up just as the cheering died down.

“Excuse me, headmaster. I wish to speak,” he said, standing up on the bench to be seen better. “At the beginning of this year you warned all of us to not go near the third-floor corridor and anyone seen even close to it have been given point loss and yet you reward these three Gryffindors for going there. If you ask me the only points that were warranted were those to Mr Longbottom since he was the only one who obeyed the rules.”

“That’s right! We just happened to be near the corridor and got a point loss and threatened to get detention,” a student from Ravenclaw called out.

“See?” Darius said, gesturing at the student. “what sort of message are you sending here by rewarding three students who went where we were forbidden to go? It all seems biased to me. Furthermore, these points could have been handed out right after the deed was done but instead you chose to do it now when the winner had already been named. If you ask me, you stole the cup from us Slytherins.” More Slytherins stood up as they agreed with Darius and eventually some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did as well.

“Give them back the cup!” someone shouted.

“Cheating!” another called.

Eventually even some of the Gryffindors stood up and protested.

“We don’t want to win this way!” someone called.

Dumbledore was silent as he watched the scene before him, seeming not sure what to do.

“Mr Malfoy is right,” McGonagall said as she stood up. “For entering the third-floor corridor I remove 50 points each from miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. And for standing up for justice I reward 30 points to Mr Darius Malfoy.”

More cheering was heard and the students stomped their feet as a rather dazed Dumbledore had to change the décor back to Slytherin colours.

“Then I suppose Slytherin has won the cup,” he said rather unenthusiastically. Darius sat down and cheered with his fellow Slytherins, seeing how Granger and Weasley glared at him. He raised his cup in their direction.

“Excuse me?” Darius said as he approached Potter by the train. “I hope there are no hard feelings about what happened at the feast.” Potter shook his head quickly.

“No. No, you were right it did feel kind of like cheating,” he said and an awkward smile.

“Harry hurry up, mate!” Weasley called from the train, glaring at Darius.

“Well then, I guess I will see you next term, Potter,” Darius said and offered his hand. Potter smiled and shook the hand before he hurried over to Weasley. Darius smiled and went over to Draco as they both boarded the train that would take them away from Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to have Darius follow Harry and the others to face Voldemort but I changed my mind. I want him to face his father in a later part. I hope you liked it. Look forward to other parts in the Dark Heir series.


End file.
